


The Chronicles of Derek

by Sabira, Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Forced Feminization, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Romance, Violence, jail!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз попадает в тюрьму и становится игрушкой вожака банды Волков - Дерека Хейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ВИП-фест. Первая часть, до черты, принадлежит Водолею, концовка текста - мне.  
> Пожалуйста, прочитайте внимательно тэги! Рейтинг фика - NC-21, многое из описанного в тексте может вызвать резкую эмоциональную реакцию.

_Смотрящий на Крематории: Есть заключённые и осуждённые. Осуждённые живут по правилам и знают, к кому следует относиться с уважением. А заключённые готовы при первой же возможности сдать своего брата. Помогают охране и начальству, позорят честных ребят. К кому причислить тебя?  
Риддик: Меня? Я тут проездом.(с)_  
  
 _ВИК:  
Эдди, если бы я был пиратом, то бросил бы тебя на растерзание команде.  
  
ХОРОШИЙ ПАРЕНЬ ЭДДИ:  
Ха, ты бы приберёг меня для себя. Видно четыре года траханья в жопу шпаны не прошли для тебя даром.  
  
ВИК:  
Я мог бы прикончить тебя, Goodboy, но я сделаю тебя сучкой для своей собаки.  
  
ХОРОШИЙ ПАРЕНЬ ЭДДИ:  
Ну, разве это не фокус, пап? В тюрьму сел белый, а вышел ниггер. Видно его там ниггеры слишком часто трахали и заразили его разум. (с)_  
  
  
\- Это что за клоун? – негромко спросил Дерек, наблюдая за новеньким.  
  
Тот, как дикий звереныш, шарахался от всех и прижимался спиной к переборке. Судя по его глазам – огромным, полным отчаяния и тоскливого ужаса - тот ждал, что его вот-вот начнут скопом бить или опускать.  
Дерек лениво ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Это новенький, - сообщил Джексон, тоже наблюдая за пацаном. – Дженим Стилински.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь? – заинтересовался Дерек, покосившись на Джексона.  
\- Я целое утро в архиве работал, - поморщился тот и облизнул губы тонким, раздвоенным змеиным языком. – Как раз дело на этого… крошку пришли.  
\- Молодой какой, - удивился Айзек, выглядывая из-за плеча Джексона. – Кого он мог убить? Соседскую собачку?  
Дерек несколько секунд ехидно смотрел на Айзека, но тот сделал вид, будто не заметил взгляда.  
\- А ничего такой, сочненький, - пробормотал Джексон.  
Его глаза пожелтели, зрачок сузился, став тонким, как иголка.  
  
Пацан как раз взглянул на них и затравленно сглотнул, видимо, сразу вспомнив неписаное правило не смотреть в глаза другим преступникам, особенно, если не знаешь их статус. Дерек уже давно так не развлекался.  
  
В Аркатрац попадало не так много преступников, однако все они были законченные преступники, ублюдки, которых Мировой совет навечно сослал гнить в этих стенах. Даже по Айзеку, уж насколько он выглядел как ангелок, было заметно, что внутри этого парня есть червоточина, и что он способен, не моргнув глазом, вышибить кому-нибудь мозги.  
А вот новенький выглядел как невинная овечка, которая шла-шла и провалилась в волчье логово, и теперь не знает, что делать и как спасаться, как вести себя - зато отлично видит, как волки кружат рядом, смыкая кольцо.  
Никакой гнильцы в пацане не было, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Был безмерный ужас, на который Дерек, например, реагировал как на пирожное с масляным кремом.  
И не только Дерек.  
  
\- Так кого он все-таки убил? – тихо спросил Айзек, наблюдая, как вокруг мальчишки начинается нездоровый ажиотаж.  
\- Никого он не убил, конечно, - высокомерно ответил Джексон, облизываясь. – Он сенаторский сынок.  
\- Ого! – хмыкнул Дерек.  
\- А тут он что делает? – изумился Айзек. – О, смотрите-ка, им даже Арджент заинтересовался.  
\- А тут он переживает папочкино падение, - догадался Дерек, хмурясь.  
  
Крис Арджент что-то спрашивал, улыбаясь совершенно по-волчьи. Пацан заторможено кивал и вздрагивал от каждой улыбки. В глубине души Дерек его отлично понимал – Арджент никогда не ухмылялся без повода, и поводы эти, чаще всего, были крайне неприятными.  
\- Папу пристрелили, а на сынулю повесили пачку преступлений, - пояснял Джексон Айзеку, который никак не мог взять в толк, что такой приличный мальчик забыл в тюрьме, из которой нет выхода.  
\- Так он совсем не виноват? – изумился Айзек.  
\- Совсем не виноватых не бывает, - веско ответил Дерек. – Родился – уже виноват.  
\- Политика – грязная штука, - важно покивал Джексон.  
Они в унисон вздрогнули, когда мальчишка вдруг закричал – громко и страшно, как испуганный заяц.  
Давненько в Аркатраце не раздавались таких звуков: все знали, что вести себя надо прилично и мужественно. Только новенький не знал, поэтому брыкался, вопил и дергался, пока Арджент тащил его за локоть в сторону своего блока под предвкушающие хохотки своих ребят. Новенький упирался ногами, цеплялся свободной рукой за решетки и вел себя как девчонка какая-то, но в этом, пожалуй, ничего удивительного не было – судя по всему, Арджент расписал ему будущие перспективы.  
  
Да и какими они могут быть в тюряге у такого молоденького и смазливого холеного мальчика?  
  
И все-таки Дереку самоуправство Арджента не понравилось. Мальчишка как раз обернулся, скривив в крике розовый рот, а Дерек мимолетно подумал, что от обслуживания таким ротиком он не отказался бы и сам. Конечно, когда Арджент натрахается сам и натрахаются его охотники, пацана отдадут во всеобщее пользование, однако к тому времени он будет таким потасканным, что на него позарятся только младшие, вот вроде Айзека.  
А Дерека малость подзаебало дрочить стаканчиком с поролоновой губкой внутри.  
  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - быстро пробормотал Джексон, следя за выражением его лица. - Ну что ты делаешь?  
Дерек, не слушая его, быстро шагнул вперед и загородил Ардженту проход. Через секунду за его спиной нарисовались исходящий тихим негодованием Джексон и Айзек, который так и не понял, зачем Дерек полез в разборку. Еще через несколько секунд замаячил Бойд, который до этого мирно ел в углу, а из коридора почти бесшумно выскользнули Скотт и Эрик. Дерек их не столько заметил краем глаза, сколько почувствовал их присутствие.  
Мальчишка перестал орать и уставился на них расширенными глазами. У него дрожали губы, да и сам он трясся, словно оторванный лист жести на ветру.  
  
\- Дерек, - вежливо и обманчиво любезно проговорил Крис Арджент, щуря пронзительные, холодные синие глаза.  
За его спиной моментально нарисовались охотники. Дерек ощутил, что от напряжения, повисшего в блоке, волосы буквально искрят и встают дыбом.  
  
\- Какие-то проблемы? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Арджент.  
Мальчишка, из-за которого разгорелся сыр-бор, шумно сглотнул и попытался выдернуть руку, но Арджент машинально стиснул его так, что тот скривился.  
\- Не думаю, что нам стоит устраивать насилие, - невозмутимо сказал Дерек. – Мы ведь цивилизованные люди.  
Он усмехнулся, показав длинные заостренные клыки. Пацан невольно заскулил и чуть было не спрятался у Арджента за спиной. Вообще пиздец.  
\- Верно, - согласился Крис и почти разжал хватку. – Цивилизованные.  
\- Так может мальчик сам выберет? – культурно предложил Дерек.  
Мальчик снова сглотнул и принялся бегать взглядом от одного к другому.  
Крис негромко рассмеялся, а через секунду смеялись все, включая Дерека, только бедный пацан крутил головой и то бледнел, то краснел.  
\- Смешно, - заключил Арджент, отсмеявшись.  
\- Забавно, - согласился Дерек, мгновенно серьезнея. – Проблема в том, что я тоже хочу этого паршивца.  
\- И как же мы будем делить? – заинтересованно спросил Крис и сделал знак своим ребятам убрать самодельные ножи, которые появились словно по волшебству.  
  
Мальчишка выбрал именно этот момент, когда Арджент отвлекся, вырвался из его хватки и отскочил подальше, пока его не поймали. Дерек и моргнуть не успел, а новенький уже жался за его спиной.  
\- Вот и поделили, - заключил Дерек, сладко улыбаясь.  
\- Послушай-ка, Хейл, - начал Арджент, зверея. – Мне кажется, что дела так не делаются.  
\- А мне кажется, что теперь это моя сучка, - спокойно заявил Дерек, поймал пацана, крепко сжал его за шею и надавил на загривок.  
Мальчишка рухнул перед ним на колени от неожиданности, а Дерек повозил его мордой о свою ширинку, помечая.  
\- Можешь, конечно, с ним в десна целоваться, Крис, - продолжил он, как будто не слышал негодующего фырканья снизу, - но я бы не стал.  
Мальчишка уперся ему в бедра локтями, попытался отпихнуть, но Дерек только посмотрел ему в глаза – и тот моментально унялся и позволил прижать себя лицом к штанине.  
  
\- Еще посчитаемся, - пообещал Арджент, ненавидяще прищурясь.  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – Дерек вскинул бровь.  
\- Обещаю, - мрачно сказал Арджент.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся и отошел в сторону, таща новенького за собой. За ними пошли его волки, а сердитый Арджент прошел мимо, уводя своих людей.  
\- В наш блок, живо, - прошипел Дерек и зашагал, волоча свою проблемную добычу.  
  
***  
  
\- Ну, зачем, зачем ты ввязался? – простонал Джексон, тем не менее, с интересом рассматривая новичка.  
Тот забился в угол, тер лицо и смотрел на всех блестящими глазами. Нос у него немного припух, а губы покраснели, став еще соблазнительней.  
  
\- Как делить будем? – не удержался Джексон.  
Новенький вздрогнул.  
\- Делить? – удивился Дерек. – Никак. Это моя сучка.  
\- Твоя? – прищурился Джексон, которому вечно было нужно больше всех. – А как же стая? Братство волков?  
\- Да потом поделюсь, конечно, - отмахнулся от него Дерек и расплылся в ухмылке, заметив, как новенький боязливо поджал руки и ноги.  
\- Ты его сначала наизнанку вывернешь, а потом конечно поделишься, - недовольно сказал Айзек. – Когда он будет как выпотрошенный кальмар.  
\- Кто еще желает оспорить мои права? – негромко, почти дружелюбно спросил Дерек, даже не показывая зубы.  
Стало очень тихо, Джексон поежился и отступил, Айзек потупился и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, вот и славно, - улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
Он сделал жест, чтобы все выметались, и когда за последним из стаи закрылась решетка, поманил мальчишку к себе.  
От предвкушения ломило в висках. В последний раз Дерек трахал живого человека несколько лет назад, и уже смутно помнил, каково это – тыкаться членом в теплое тело.  
Мальчишка выбрался из своего угла, выпрямился и осторожно подошел, дергаясь от каждого движения Дерека.  
\- Крошка, а ты часом не из Декапода десять? – неожиданно спросил Дерек, рассмотрев кофейные, выразительные глаза своей новой сучки.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил тот. – Я не оттуда.  
\- Ну и ладно, - согласился Дерек. – Так что, Джемма, раздевайся, что ли.  
\- Меня зовут Стайлз, - мальчишка несколько секунд таращился на Дерека, но потом снова вспомнил про иерархию и опустил взгляд.  
\- Стайлз, - повторил Дерек. – А мне кажется, что тебя зовут не так.  
\- Меня зовут Стайлз, - упрямо повторил тот. – Я Стайлз.  
\- Ну, Стайлз так Стайлз, - Дерек отступил, решив, что ему, в общем-то, совершенно похуй, как называть эту симпатичную дырку. – Раздевайся, не слышал что ли?  
\- А можно без этого? – спросил Стайлз, глядя в пол. – Хотя бы сегодня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Дерек онемел от такой наглости и мысленно выругал себя – зря дал поблажку. Со шлюхами надо сразу строго, иначе они на шею сядут, как эта мелкая падла.  
  
\- Послушай-ка, Джемма, - хмуро сказал Дерек, поймал пацана за коротко бритый затылок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Я с тобой церемониться не буду. Будешь делать, что я сказал. А начнешь выкаблучиваться – по кругу пойдешь. А потом и вообще по всей тюряге. Ясно?  
\- Ясно, - прошептал пацан, бледнея до синевы.  
\- Вот и раздевайся, - хмыкнул Дерек. – И имей в виду, кстати, чем дольше я буду тобой доволен, тем дольше будешь обслуживать только меня. Это доступно?  
\- Доступно, ясно, понятно, - пробормотал мальчишка и принялся выпутываться из робы.  
  
Пальцы у него дрожали, губы тряслись, и весь он болтался на грани истерики и обморока. Дерек чуть не захлебнулся слюной от возбуждения, когда пацан стащил мятую футболку и взялся за штаны.  
В других тюрьмах, насколько Дерек знал, была в ходу оранжевая роба, но в Аркатраце заключенным разрешали доживать свои паршивые жизни в том, в чем они хотели, хоть голышом. Правда, кожаные пояса и железные бляхи для ременй все-таки были под запретом.  
  
Под тряпками оказалось ладное, вполне аппетитное тело домашнего мальчика – чистенькое, ухоженное, розовое, без шрамов, без ожогов, следов уколов и прочей херни. Дерек одобрительно осмотрел свое приобретение и показал пальцем на койку.  
\- Ложись на живот.  
Мальчишка помялся, напрасно ожидая, что Дерек передумает, но тот принялся неспешно раздеваться, так что бедняга Стайлз вздохнул, как пловец перед прыжком в воду, лег лицом вниз и замер.  
  
Он весь подрагивал от напряжения – острые лопатки, казалось, вот-вот прорежут кожу. Ягодицы сжимались, от чего на пояснице проявлялись ямочки. Подрагивали мышцы на руках и ногах, словно мальчишка еле сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить и убежать.  
\- Расслабься, - посоветовал Дерек. – Будешь жаться – больнее будет.  
Мальчишка коротко кивнул, однако ничего ровным счетом не поменялось, он все так же подрагивал и рвано, хрипло дышал.  
Дерек лег рядом, подтащил его под себя и позволил себе небольшую слабость – ткнулся носом в колючий затылок, впитывая чистый уютный запах детства и невинности. Пацан пах целой смесью хороших, мирных запахов из прошлой жизни – теплым хлебом, воробушками, веселыми щенками, свежескошенной травой, солнцем, молоком. Дерек надышался чужой чистотой и принялся ее безжалостно осквернять.  
  
В нычке, между стеной и подушкой нашелся полупустой тюбик с паршивым дешевым кремом, который отдавал клеем и пластмассой. Однако это явно было лучше, чем слюна.  
Дерек раздвинул твердые, упругие ягодицы и выдавил крем прямо в сжатую дырку, обрамленную темными редкими волосками. Мальчишка охнул и дернулся, а Дерек бережливо закрутил крем, убрав его на место, и приладил член к блестящему от жира отверстию.  
Мальчишка ткнулся лицом в подушку и глухо застонал, однако Дерек, как ни пытался, никак не мог войти – паршивец сжимался так туго, что головка не могла втиснуться.  
  
\- Даю тебе пять секунд, чтобы расслабиться, - предупредил Дерек в побагровевшее ухо.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - простонал пацан, комкая подушку. – Не могу!  
Дерек вздохнул и брезгливо полез пальцами. Впрочем, ему даже понравилось – дырка была тугая, обхватывала каждый палец так тесно, как будто была для этого предназначена. Дерек увлекся и перестал реагировать на задушенные стоны. Он уже мог впихнуть сразу три, когда вдруг сообразил, что теряет время и страдает херней, хотя мог бы уже выебать свою новую шлюшку. Он так и сделал.  
Мальчишка закричал и выгнулся, скрипя зубами и пыхтя от боли, Дерек, въехав в него по самые яйца, на секунду ослеп и оглох от удовольствия, от которого давно отвык, и к своему ужасу, практически мгновенно кончил.  
К счастью, его скулящая сучка, кажется, даже не поняла, что что-то пошло не так.  
  
Дерек скатился с него, перевел дыхание и утер ладонью мокрый лоб.  
\- Не вставай, - приказал он, видя, что мальчишка пытается сползти с кровати. – Я еще хочу.  
Тот покорно лег на место, вжался лицом в подушку и затих. Дерек устроился рядом, бесцеремонно перевернул свое приобретение на спину и принялся его изучать так, словно рассматривал неживую вещь – трогал соски, проводил ногтями по ребрам, щупал живот и больно хватал за бедро. Член, естественно, не трогал, пренебрежительно скривившись.  
Мальчишка только один раз дернулся и поднял в защите руку, когда Дерек слишком сильно сжал его сосок, однако Дерек моментально выпустил когти и невесомо провел ими по осунувшемуся лицу. Больше пацан не сопротивлялся, правда, и Дерек его больше не щипал так сильно.  
Через несколько минут он был полностью готов.  
  
\- Ноги к груди подтяни, - приказал Дерек неторопливо, облизывая губы.  
Мальчишка смутился, отвернул лицо, но ноги раздвинул и подтянул. Дерек устроился сверху, нашарил кончиком пальца влажную от спермы, горячую и припухшую дырку, и воткнул туда головку.  
Пацан взвизгнул ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Терпи, Джемма, - посоветовал Дерек, вталкиваясь резкими, жадными движениями. – Потом легче будет.  
К его удивлению, мальчишка вдруг разревелся. Дерек трахал его, придерживая за бока, а паршивец под ним давился слезами, соплями, и скулил как девка. Почему-то это возбудило Дерека до зверского состояния – он начал не просто трахать, а форменным образом ебать, с оттяжкой, резко, на всю длину. Мальчишка снова разрыдался, перестал держать ноги, и закрыл руками лицо, дрожа и принимая послушно, как молоденькая крольчиха.  
Дерек слепо нашарил губами его горло, вцепился, надеясь, что не прокусит шею, и содрогнулся в долгой, выворачивающей наизнанку судороге.  
  
***  
  
\- А это? – Айзек кивнул в сторону койки, на которой лежал прикрытый до шеи человек.  
\- А это спит, - ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
  
Давненько он не чувствовал себя так замечательно. С него семь потов сошло, пока он вертел Стайлза так и этак, однако Дерек поспал пару часиков и ощущал себя превосходно. Стайлз, правда, не мог похвалиться такими достижениями. Он, кажется, вырубился еще до того, как Дерек его отпустил. Стайлз выглядел так, как и должен был – потасканным, потертым и измученным. Дерек самодовольно потрогал темные и красные следы на его теле, и накрыл Стайлза до шеи своим покрывалом, решив не будить мальчишку. Впереди у того была еще целая ночь, первая из многих, а Дерек, как оказалось, кошмарно соскучился по ебле.  
  
\- А если проснется? – опасливо спросил Айзек.  
\- Значит, проснется, - подал плечами Дерек.  
Джексон подошел ближе к койке, втягивая трепещущими, как у змеи, ноздрями затхлый и тяжелый запах, повисший в камере – запах секса и мужского пота. Стайлз лежал как мертвый, даже дышал так медленно, что казалось, будто он не дышит вовсе.  
\- А оно хоть живое? – спросил вслух Джексон.  
\- Вроде да, - Дерек пожал плечами, наклонился и бесцеремонно вытащил из-под простыни бессильную руку, на которой даже сохранился загар.  
Он несколько секунд держал пальцы на пульсе, пока не уловил ровный слабый ритм.  
\- Жив, паршивец, - хмыкнул Дерек и затолкал ладонь обратно, заметив, с какой жадностью Джексон и Эрик смотрят на эту ничем не примечательную ладонь.  
Вот придурки.  
  
\- Арджент в ярости, - сообщил Скотт то, что они и так знали. – Он собирается устроить бунт.  
\- И подрезать меня под шумок, - догадался Дерек.  
\- И не только тебя, - скучающе ответил Айзек, обводя ясным взглядом их притихшую компашку.  
\- Да уж, мы у него как кость в горле, - задумчиво сказал Джексон, глядя Дереку куда-то в переносицу. – И что мы будем делать?  
\- Поможем Ардженту с бунтом, - Дерек широко улыбнулся.  
\- Зачем? – осторожно спросил Айзек.  
\- Потому что сбегать лучше всего, когда вокруг пиздец и беспорядки, - терпеливо пояснил Дерек, увидев, что не только Айзек не понял его задумку. – Тогда ловить будут всех, а не нас. А нам, может, и повезет.  
\- Значит? – осторожно спросил Джексон. – Мы провоцируем Арджента и…  
\- Мы не будем провоцировать явно, - остановил его Дерек. – Крис не дурак, он заметит, что им манипулируют. Мы просто будем… раздражать его, пока от злости он не перестанет соображать здраво.  
\- И? – уточнил Эрик, косясь в сторону кровати, где по-прежнему неподвижно спал человек.  
\- И я его лично убью перед побегом, - холодно сказал Дерек. – А потом мы свалим отсюда и вернемся домой, где нас никогда не найдут.  
\- Не нравится мне наш план, - покачал головой Джексон, - он непродуманный.  
\- Ну так продумай, - неожиданно резко сказал Эрик. – Придумай что-нибудь лучше.  
\- А ты мне не указывай! - моментально завелся Джексон и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Может, ты и хочешь тут до конца жизни гнить, а я не хочу! – Эрик тоже вскочил, тряхнул выжженными перекисью желтыми волосами и шагнул к Джексону.  
  
Дерек дал им целую минуту, чтобы, пыхтя и ругаясь, потолкать друг друга в грудь, но потом коротко рявкнул, показав клыки, и драка прекратилась сама собой. Зато простыня на кровати зашевелилась, Стайлз медленно сел, спустив босые голые ноги на каменный пол, и принялся тереть лицо заторможенными движениями, словно контуженный.  
Потом, осознав, что все на него смотрят, он мгновенно проснулся, забрался обратно в кровать, шустро втянув ноги под покрывало, и уставился в ответ полными ужаса глазами.  
Впрочем, это был уже не тот ужас, что утром. Все паршивое со Стайлзом уже произошло, и он знал, что его ждет, так что теперь он ожидал повторения и цепенел от мысли, что вокруг него так много людей, и каждый из них может ему присунуть.  
  
\- Больше никого не держу, - проговорил Дерек, не спуская глаз с осунувшегося, бледного лица Стайлза.  
Стайлз, поймав его взгляд, вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, привалившись к стене.  
Кажется, он уговаривал себя так, как это делают маленькие дети – если закрыть глаза и спрятаться под одеялом, то чудовище тебя не найдет и пройдет мимо.  
Дерек расплылся в злой улыбке. Он знал, что чудовища никогда не проходят мимо.  
  
\- Не надо, - пробормотал Стайлз, когда камера опустела. – Не надо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
\- Если повторишь еще раз двадцать, может и поможет, - сообщил ему Дерек, стаскивая прилично пропахшую потом рубашку.  
Стайлз, словно идиот какой-то, тут же раззявил рот, но Дерек запечатал его ладонью и притянул обомлевшего Стайлза к себе.  
\- Давай-ка, детка, разведи ножки, - проурчал Дерек.  
Стайлз не послушался, скатился с кровати на пол, но не кинулся убегать, как ожидал рассердившийся Дерек, а встал на колени и прижался к ноге Дерека щекой.  
\- Я буду стараться, - сказал он тихо и как-то монотонно, - я сделаю хорошо, честное слово, только не туда... туда больно.  
  
Дерек немного растерялся, но все же кивнул и сел, приспустив штаны. Стайлз подполз ближе, терпеливо подождал, пока Дерек высвободит мягкий член, и задумчиво, с опаской, на него посмотрел.  
\- Тебе особое приглашение нужно? – хищно спросил Дерек, видя, что его игрушка медлит.  
Стайлз встрепенулся, двумя пальцами взялся за головку, приподнял ее и поморщился, но все-таки опустил голову и открыл рот.  
Дерек надавил на его затылок и зажмурился. Отсасывал Стайлз паршиво – давился, пару раз чуть не сблеванул, залил Дереку ноги слюнями, да и вообще, скорее не сосал, а бестолково пихал в рот член. Но Дерек его не останавливал – Стайлз, по крайней мере, старался, проявлял активность, а не лежал бревном.  
Дерек все-таки привык к тому, что его партнеры в постели шевелились, вздыхали и вообще, что им это нравилось, как ему самому. Он вроде и понимал, что Стайлз не будет страстно бить его пятками в поясницу и гортанно стонать, требуя большего, но подсознательно все-таки ожидал и удивлялся – почему Стайлз плачет, уткнувшись в подушку, и пытается выползти из-под него.  
  
\- Я кончу - ты сглотнешь, - предупредил Дерек, крепко ухватившись за влажный от пота затылок.  
Стайлз пробубнил что-то, но Дерек, не прислушиваясь, толкнулся бедрами ему в лицо, загоняя член, и охнул. Он так часто кончал за сутки, что член стал чувствительным, почти болел от прикосновения прохладного воздуха. Но Дерек все-таки хотел натрахаться на несколько лет вперед - неизвестно ведь, когда в Аркатрац еще попадет такая сочная смазливая сучка.  
Стайлз предсказуемо поперхнулся, закашлялся и скорчился у ног Дерека, краснея, сипя и пытаясь вдохнуть спертого воздуха. Дерек благосклонно потрепал его по макушке, заправился и встал.  
\- Через десять минут будет ужин, - проговорил Дерек, который отлично чувствовал время по внутреннему таймеру. – Опоздаешь – будешь до утра ходить голодный.  
Стайлз кивнул и медленно поднялся. Ноги все еще плохо его держали, и двигаться ему было больно – Дерек заметил, как осторожно Стайлз одевается, замирая на несколько секунд. В штаны Стайлз заползал целых четыре минуты, то и дело останавливаясь и переводя дыхание.  
\- Погоди-ка, - сказал Дерек, наблюдая за ним.  
Он подошел и бесцеремонно нагнул Стайлза над кроватью.  
  
Стайлз взвизгнул, как истеричная сучка, которой наступили на лапу, но Дерек, не прислушиваясь к его стонам, воткнул в его воспаленную горячую дырку сразу три пальца, зачерпнул свою сперму, которая сочилась из Стайлза, как сок из поврежденного дерева, и тщательно размазал по алому от стыда лицу. Стайлз чуть в обморок не упал, скривился и начал беззвучно всхлипывать, однако Дереку до его переживаний и дела не было – теперь он окончательно пометил свою шлюху.  
Напоследок Дерек пихнул пальцы в приоткрытый рот, дождался, пока Стайлз их вяло вылижет, и утер о свою рубашку.  
\- Завтра выстираешь мою одежду.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него с недоумением, но спорить не стал. Дерек подпихнул его на выход и неторопливо направился в столовую. Ковыляющий Стайлз отстал и затерялся, но Дерек не боялся потерять его в толпе, он знал, что теперь Стайлз никуда не денется.  
  
\- Ты погляди, как смотрит, - вполголоса посоветовал Джексон.  
Дерек повернул голову и прищурился, успев заметить, с какой холодной злостью Крис Арджент осматривает Стайлза.  
Тот примостился за столом петухов, где была всего пара человек, и жадно выедал овсянку из пластиковой миски. Дерек задумался и поманил к себе проходящего мимо барыгу Денни.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - проговорил он негромко. – Дело к тебе есть.  
Денни опасливо покосился на Арджента, но все-таки сел бочком и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека умными, хитрыми глазами.  
  
\- Сколько можно ходить? - раздраженно спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз заполз в камеру, еле передвигая ноги, добрался до умывальника и напился, шумно фыркая.  
\- Держи, - сказал Дерек, пихая ему в руки подарки. – Твоя плата за сегодня.  
Стайлз от неожиданности вздрогнул и чуть не выронил сложенные аккуратной стопкой темные плитки.  
\- Что это?  
Дерек сначала решил, что Стайлз над ним смеется, но тот недоверчиво поднес одну плитку к носу и осторожно понюхал.  
\- Это гематоген, - сквозь зубы сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него непонимающе.  
\- Зачем это?  
Дерек забрал большую часть плиток, затолкав их в тумбочку, отобрал у Стайлза плитку и разломал ее на две части – одну побольше, а другую поменьше.  
\- Это вкусно, - пробормотал он, сунув в рот маленький кусочек. – Как шоколад.  
\- Шоколад не такой, - заметил Стайлз, отломил совсем маленький кусочек и принялся его жевать.  
Впрочем, угощение ему понравилось, он быстро съел свою часть и голодно посмотрел в сторону тумбочки.  
\- Можешь их хоть все сразу уговорить, - сообщил ему Дерек, - но я и так весь запас в колонии выгреб, когда будет пополнение – не знаю.  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул, грустно вздохнул и замер, увидев, что Дерек раздевается.  
\- Поможешь мне вымыться, - приказал Дерек. – Потом сам помоешься - я с чушкой спать не буду. А потом пойдем в коечку.  
\- Я не могу, - пробормотал Стайлз, машинально облизывая сладкие губы. – Я не буду.  
\- Будешь, - возразил Дерек. – Сможешь.  
  
Стайлз в самом деле начал орать – просто-таки орать не своим голосом, – когда Дерек втолкнул в него член. Если стоны и скулеж Дерека даже возбуждали, то от заполошных криков в самое ухо у него чуть было не упал стояк.  
\- Слушай ты, - вызверился он, смазав ладонью Стайлзу по лицу. – Рот закрой!  
\- Больно-а-а! – провыл Стайлз, дрожа.  
Дерек в сердцах сплюнул и откатился в сторону. Он учуял слабый запашок крови и пришел к выводу, что горячей ночи ему не обломится: Стайлзу в самом деле нужно было отдохнуть, либо, если быть честным, можно было придушить его подушкой и оттрахать, но тогда к утру он зальет кровью всю постель.  
\- Ладно, Джемма, - процедил Дерек, остывая. – Отдыхай сегодня, но потом будешь должен.  
Стайлз быстро закивал и попытался свернуться на подушке, но Дерек без церемоний спихнул его на пол.  
\- Намек понятен? – спросил он, опираясь на локоть.  
\- Понятен, - вымученно ответил Стайлз, покрутился по камере, нашел более-менее теплый угол и сжался там в комок.  
  
Дерек практически мгновенно уснул, и никакие угрызения совести его не мучали, но посреди ночи он проснулся от непонятного подозрительного звука. Дерек сел на смятой постели, инстинктивно выпустив когти, и тут же понял, что источник звука – это стучащие от холода зубы спящего Стайлза.  
Тот сжался в такой плотный клубок, что даже чудно было – как человек может стать таким компактным. Дерек собирался пнуть его и разбудить, но сообразил, что бодрствующий Стайлз будет точно так же стучать зубами и мерзнуть, как спящий.  
В конце концов, Дерек сжалился и накинул на Стайлза второе покрывало, после чего тот затих.  
  
***  
  
\- А девочка твоя где? – развязно спросил Эрик.  
\- Гуляет, - отозвался Дерек, наблюдая, как Айзек набивает сипящему сквозь стиснутые зубы Джексону татуху на боку. – Я ее на цепи не держу.  
Джексон часто задышал и вцепился побелевшими пальцами в край кушетки.  
\- Больно? – вкрадчиво спросил Айзек, облизывая губы.  
\- Ерунда, - отозвался Джексон, жмурясь.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на них, встал и от души потянулся. Все-таки хороший регулярный секс способен творить чудеса – раньше он просто качался от скуки, а теперь хоть было кому показать кубики на животе и литые мускулы на руках. Правда, Стайлз не слишком-то интересовался, но все-таки.  
\- Прогуляюсь, - сообщил Дерек, отмахнулся от Эрика, который вскочил следом, и вышел из камеры в общий блок.  
  
Из Аркатраца никто и никогда не сбегал. Однако внутри тюрьмы была своя определенная свобода: решетки между блоками и в камерах закрывались только ночью, и то, в основном для того, чтобы не проснуться физиономией в подушку и без штанов. На памяти Дерека, все решетки между блоками закрывались лишь один раз - когда возник бунт. Собственно, Дерек и был тем, кто раздул бунт, так что кое-что полезное он успел выяснить и обдумать, просидев месяц в карцере.  
Почему-то от карцера – природной расщелины, у которой был вход, но не было выхода, мысли метнулись к Стайлзу. Карцер был воспоминанием крайне неприятным – днем там было нестерпимо жарко, а ночью – смертельно холодно, и нельзя было пошевелиться, чтобы не оцарапаться до крови об острые, торчащие как зубья камни.  
А Стайлз был воспоминанием крайне приятным. Да что там воспоминанием – Стайлз и был крайне приятным, мягким, бесконфликтным, запуганным домашним мальчиком, которого Дерек драл с непонятным ему самому восторгом.  
  
Дерек вообще-то не слишком любил людей, и не подпускал их к себе слишком близко, но, к его удивлению, жить со Стайлзом оказалось комфортно. Практически так же, как и жить самому, только теперь Дереку не приходилось платить чертям – его одежда и так была выстирана, полы вымыты, умывальник выдраен, да и в койке было тепло. И если сначала Стайлз делал все это неумело, то после парочки доходчивых оплеух – начал стараться.  
Вообще, Дерек практически не бил его. Во-первых, Стайлз был понятливым и тихим, а во-вторых, он так боялся боли, что достаточно было показать ему ремень, намотанный на кулак, чтобы Стайлз начал трястись.  
  
Иногда, и только после хорошей долгой ебли, рассматривая бледное, измученное и уставшее лицо Стайлза, Дерек ловил себя на том, что ищет швы, которыми прикреплена отлично выполненная маска.  
На этой маске остались мимические морщинки, которые могли быть только у мальчика, который любит хохотать, гримасничать, болтать глупости, открывать свой рот по поводу и без повода, и творить всякую мальчишескую бестолковую херню. Однако Дерек ни разу не видел, чтобы Стайлз хотя бы улыбнулся. Если что-то человеческое, живое, в нем и осталось, оно пряталось под маской, и наружу не вырывалось. Пожалуй, в последний раз Дерек видел настоящего Стайлза, когда ебал его, выбрав своей сучкой, когда Стайлз оплакивал свою загубленную жизнь. После этого это был не Стайлз, а, в самом деле, какая-то Джемма – послушный, безотказный, тихий мальчик-девочка, из которого когда-никогда вдруг проглянет умный, цепкий и серьезный взгляд, словно солнце на секунду вынырнет из туч, и мгновенно спрячется.  
Но за солнце на этой паршивой тюрьме не плачено, жалкие ублюдки, сидите в вечных сумерках.  
  
\- Зачем это?  
Голос Стайлза, громкий, насмешливый и презрительный, вдруг донесся из-за угла, смешав все рассуждения Дерека.  
Дерек застыл на секунду, но тут же подкрался ближе и затих, прислушиваясь.  
\- Это тебе, - торопливо ответил смутно знакомый Дереку молодой голос. – За палочку в рот.  
\- Нет, - высокомерно ответил Стайлз. – Да у меня такого барахла полный ящик, если я попрошу, Дерек мне десять шоколадок принесет.  
  
Дерек закусил ноготь, осознав вдруг страшную вещь. Он увлекся настолько, что забыл основное правило – шлюхам надо платить, приносить подарки, а он-то принял все как есть, и ему даже в голову не пришло задабривать Стайлза. Дерек просто был слишком молод и никогда не пользовался услугами тюремных блядей. Да и Стайлз был забитым и непрошаренным в тюремных законах, чтобы потребовать свою законную оплату.  
У Дерека дыхание сбилось от мысли, что Стайлз в любой момент может перестать тупить и свалить к тому, кто окажется щедрее. К Ардженту, например. Уж тот порядки чтит. Драть и он будет беспощадно, зато и с угощениями не поскупится. Правда, с другой стороны, Арджент может не принять чужую подстилку, но… Стайлз еще совсем молоденький, чистенький, ну конечно Арджент не откажется. Изуродует, чтобы наверняка – это может быть, но и пользовать будет в хвост и гриву.  
  
\- Думаешь, Дерек тебя долго содержать будет?  
Дерек встряхнул головой и прислушался к разгорающемуся спору.  
\- Не твое дело, Мэтт, - процедил Стайлз с истеричной, неуверенной ноткой в голосе.  
\- Ты что же думаешь, у вас любовь до гроба? – насмешливо спросил настырный неизвестный Дереку Мэтт. – Да он тебя через пару месяцев истаскает. Сначала со своими бандитами поделится, а потом всем отдаст. Там и встретимся, Стайлз, и я тогда свое получу.  
\- Да хрен тебе, - очень по-мальчишески огрызнулся Стайлз. – Дай пройти!  
\- А я тебе сейчас по-хорошему предлагаю, - голос снова стал елейным, вкрадчивым. – Я же не в задницу, я же понимаю. А в ротик никто и не узнает.  
\- Дерек узнает, - тут же ответил Стайлз.  
\- Шоколадку пожуешь, сигаретку выкуришь, - голос стал приторным, как патока. – Давай, детка, не ломайся.  
\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз. – Пошел нахер.  
Дерек не успел вмешаться, как раздался хлесткий звук удара, а потом легкие, шуршащие шаги удалились в другой коридор.  
  
Дерек вырулил из-за поворота и столкнулся со Стайлзом. Тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности и помрачнел.  
\- Ты где ошиваешься? – сердито спросил Дерек, потирая ушибленный тощим локтем бок.  
\- Я тут, - ответил Стайлз, мгновенно смирнея.  
Дерек потянул его за подбородок, заставив приподнять лицо к тусклому свету, и внимательно рассмотрел наливающуюся кровью ссадину.  
\- Это кто? – спросил он жестко, проведя большим пальцем по следу от удара.  
\- Да это я сам нечаянно, - соврал Стайлз. – Об рейки в столовой.  
\- Бестолочь, - весомо сказал Дерек, крепко сжал его за загривок и потащил за собой.  
  
Стайлз шустро перебирал ногами и молчал, а Дерек раздумывал, кого можно взять с собой на охоту. Джексону бьют татуху, он временно не охотник. Бойд охотиться на людей не любит, а Скотт – еще и не умеет, он из молодых волков, мягкий. Зато Эрик охотиться любит, а Айзек - просто необходимая часть плана, который Дерек задумал. Айзек аккуратный, когти у него маленькие и острые – самое оно.  
Дерек вдруг заметил, что кровожадно улыбается, облизывая клыки, а Стайлз, поглядывая на него, ежится. Дерек потрепал его по макушке, втолкнул в свою камеру и поманил к себе Айзека, заставив того отложить работу, и Эрика. Стайлз привычно забрался в постель с ногами, не обращая ни на кого внимания, скинул мягкие разношенные кеды и принялся читать потрепанный, замасленный словарь разговорного испанского с того места, где заложил страницу. Дерек мысленно сделал себе зарубку раздобыть для Стайлза обновок, забрал своих бет и ушел охотиться.  
  
\- Что с тобой? – охнул Стайлз, увидев входящего Дерека.  
Дерек нахмурился, увидев рядом со Стайлзом Джексона, сразу скорчившего самую невинную физиономию. Стайлз покосился на Джексона раздраженно, видимо, успел заскучать в его компании, и снова уставился на Дерека полными удивления глазами.  
\- Я тебе кое-что принес, - сказал Дерек. – Подарок.  
Он протянул Стайлзу подношение, а Стайлз принял, недоуменно рассматривая то окровавленного, сияющего от удовольствия Дерека, то поджаренный, душистый кусок мяса, наколотый на зубочистку.  
\- Кушай, - позволил Дерек. – Это тебе.  
  
Вечно голодный Стайлз пожал плечами, не став капризничать, и вгрызся в мясо. По его губам потек сок, живот голодно заурчал, и мясо быстро исчезло в широком, как у лягушки, рту. Дерек поймал настороженный взгляд Джексона и прищурился в усмешке. Джексон на секунду побледнел, но тут же взял себя в руки и безразлично пожал плечами.  
\- Вкусно, - похвалил Стайлз, облизывая пальцы и зубочистку. – А что это?  
\- Сердце, - просто ответил Дерек, - копченое на малом огне.  
Стайлз сначала кивнул, но потом его взгляд остановился, видимо Стайлз додумался до мысли, что за все недолгое время своего заключения в Аркатраце, он ни разу не видел тут иного зверя, кроме человека.  
  
\- Сердце, - проговорил он медленно, облизывая губы.  
Вот поэтому Дерек сначала дал ему доесть, а уже потом сказал, чтобы не вышло, как с гематогеном, который Стайлз полюбил, как жадная до сластей девчонка, и чуть было не заблевал гематогеном всю постель, узнав, что это кровь, проваренная с сахаром.  
\- Вкусно? – мягко спросил Дерек.  
\- Да, вкусно! – с неожиданным вызовом ответил Стайлз, утер ладонью подбородок и сунул зубочистку в рот.  
\- Джексон, выйди, - приказал Дерек.  
От вожделения у него все внутри связалось жадным узлом, и теперь Дерек был уверен, что на этот раз Стайлз не будет лежать в постели бревном.  
Так и вышло.  
  
\- Зверь, - шептал Стайлз, распятый на кровати, с закинутыми на плечи Дерека ногами. – Ты зверь! Накормил меня человеческим сердцем, зверюга!  
Дерек хрипло рычал в ответ и безжалостно втрахивал Стайлза в матрас. У Стайлза даже член встал, вяло болтаясь в такт толчкам. Естественно, Дерек не стал прикасаться к чужому хую, зато перевернул Стайлза на четвереньки и позволил тому дрочить. Стайлз что-то лихорадочно шептал подушке, подмахивал белой, незагорелой задницей, на которой лапищи Дерека смотрелись аппетитно и уместно, и даже вскрикнул тихо, когда Дерек навалился на него, стискивая худые бедра.  
  
\- Хочешь новые тряпки? – спросил Дерек, лениво наблюдая, как Стайлз подмывается, стоя босиком возле умывальника.  
\- Лучше какие-нибудь книги, - отозвался Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул и похлопал по краю кровати, подзывая его. Стайлз вдруг посмотрел на него совершенно по-другому – искоса, кокетливо, как заправская сучка. Такого взгляда Дерек еще не видел, это была чистая провокация, стопроцентная женская уловка. С одной стороны она Дерека снова возбудила, но, с другой стороны, он мимолетно подумал, что вот теперь маска Стайлза, пожалуй, полностью приросла к лицу. Мальчик Дженим загнулся, зато девочка Джемма собиралась изрядно постервозничать, и это грозило и жаркой еблей, и горючей, горючей бедой.  
  
***  
  
\- Что это ты читаешь? – вежливо спросил Джексон, облокотившись на кровать.  
\- Книгу, - огрызнулся Стайлз, поджал ноги и перевернул страницу.  
\- Это же словарь испанского, - сказал Айзек, заглянув через его плечо. – Ты всегда его читаешь.  
\- Я учу, - сердито отозвался Стайлз. – А других книг тут все равно нет.  
\- Язык нельзя выучить по словарю, - авторитетно заявил Джексон.  
Стайлз мрачно посмотрел на него и вернулся к пропитанным жиром, потрепанным страницам.  
\- Может, поговоришь с носителем языка? – предположил Джексон, который, судя по всему, никак не мог уняться.  
  
Дерек перестал точить каменные иглы, которые Бойд втихаря вынес из карцера, и пристально посмотрел на Джексона. Тот в последнее время уделял ненормально много внимания Дерековой сучке, и хоть Стайлз на это внимание не реагировал, Дерек все равно необъяснимо раздражался.  
  
\- А где мне взять носителя языка? – язвительно спросил Стайлз. – Ты, что ли, умеешь hablar?  
\- Я умею, - негромко сказал Эрик. - Eric habla español.  
Стайлз растерялся и выронил словарь.  
\- А почему ты не сказал?  
\- А ты не спрашивал, - усмехнулся Эрик.  
\- Зачем тебе это учить? – заинтересовался Дерек, отложив иглы и наждачку.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Пригодится? – предположил он вкрадчиво.  
\- Разве вы в своей элитной школе языки не учили? – настырно спросил Джексон.  
\- Учили, конечно, - отозвался Стайлз. – Но только приличные – английский, китайский. Испанский – он же только для планет третьего ряда... я думал, что не пригодится.  
  
Дерек фыркнул, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Эрика, и потрепал Стайлза по волосам. Стайлз почти машинально повернул голову и больно укусил его за пальцы, забывшись. Дерек охнул и посмотрел на ранку, которая медленно затянулась.  
\- По-моему, ты позволяешь себе слишком много, - сказал он резковато.  
Глаза у Стайлза хищно вспыхнули. Дерек ожидал, что тот испугается и забьется в дальний угол, но детка Стайлз нашел свой способ выпутываться из неприятностей. Он бережно отложил книжку, перевернулся на живот и поболтал ногами в длинных гольфах в полосочку.  
\- Да, милый, - проворковал Стайлз самым покорным голоском, - кажется, меня нужно наказать.  
Дерек, хоть и отлично видел провокацию, не удержался и погладил Стайлза по голой ноге до самой юбчонки с оборками. Как ни странно, раздобыть ящик девчачьих тряпок было намного легче, чем купить хотя бы пару книг.  
\- Смотри мне, - пригрозил он, видя, с какой охотой Стайлз раздвинул ноги и трется о кровать. – Будешь себя плохо вести – подарю парням.  
\- Не надо, милый, - промурлыкал Стайлз, сел, задрал Дереку майку на животе и принялся легко касаться накрашенными губами, обводя языком пупок. – Я хочу только тебя!  
  
Это была даже не провокация, а паршивая роль в захудалой пьеске. Дерек совершенно трезво понимал, что Джемма говорит то, что он хочет услышать, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать – от этих уловок, в чем-то наивных, но могущественных, как женское коварство, он терял голову.  
\- Сильно хочешь? – спросил он, кривовато ухмыляясь.  
\- Безумно, - простонал Стайлз и потянулся к его ремню.  
Дерек перехватил его руки, стащил Стайлза на пол, милосердно кинув подушку, и уселся поудобнее. Стайлз облизнул блестящие от помады губы, устроился перед ним на коленях и принялся пылко отсасывать, словно в самом деле изнемогал без члена во рту. Еще и стонал похабно, похлопывая членом Дерека себя по губам.  
  
Дерек блаженствовал, время от времени сыто поглядывая то на надутого, мрачного Джексона, то на Скотта и Айзека, которые тоже точили иглы, то на Эрика, который делал вид, что буквально в двух ярдах от него никто никого не жарит орально.  
\- Милый, ты такой вкусный, - каким-то неживым голосом простонал Стайлз и раззявил широкий рот, ловя брызги спермы.  
Дерек вздрогнул в последний раз и отстранил его. Стайлз принялся ленивыми движениями втирать капли в лицо и шею, не сводя с Дерека голодного взгляда, и облизывать припухшие розовые губы, как будто Дерек ему не за щеку сунул, а накормил карамельками.  
\- Хорошая детка, - похвалил его Дерек.  
Стайлз изобразил радостное смущение, забрал книгу и снова принялся читать, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
  
Дерек застегнулся, подобрал свои иглы и принялся осторожно стачивать их наждачкой. Из местных горных повод, в глубине которых была выдолблена тюрьма, получались отличные острые и длинные иголки, как спицы, но короче и тоньше. Такие иглы не ломались, если их правильно извлекали из порожняка, и обнаружить в теле их было невозможно, если не знать, куда смотреть.  
  
Стайлз тем временем, порывшись в тумбочке, нашел пригоршню орехов и сточил их быстро, с сочным хрустом, словно белка. Потом он покопался в ящике со своим барахлом и вытащил оттуда длинное черное платье.  
Стайлз вообще очень легко принял женские тряпки. Казалось, что ему совершенно пофигу, что на себя напялить, лишь бы было не холодно, и лишь бы не голышом. Дерек не скупился доставать ему чулки, помаду, заколки и всякую дрянь, в которой он совершенно не разбирался, но которая Стайлзу странно шла. Как будто тот в самом деле превратился в девочку – кокетливую, разряженную и всегда готовую задрать подол для Дерека.  
При этом ничего натурального в Джемме не было – она неестественно хихикала, жеманничала и нелепо флиртовала с Дереком, укладывала отросшие волосы блестящим гелем, неумело красила губы, и первое время прилично шаталась на каблуках.  
Но как бы там ни было, законченным садистом Дереком не был, поэтому и не стал выцарапывать мальчишку из облика, за которым тот спрятался. Джемма была славная и сладкая.  
  
\- Милый, как тебе? – проворковал Стайлз, раздеваясь при всех.  
А еще Джемма, судя по его представлению, была совершенно слепая и в упор не видела никого, кроме Дерека, даже если в их камере было полно народа.  
Дерек одобрительно прищелкнул языком, оценив черные прозрачные трусики, чулочки с бантиками на резинках и маленький розовый лифчик. За белье он отвалил кучу бабок, но с другой стороны – а на что еще тут можно было тратиться? Он даже свои порножурналы спихнул Джексону – Джемма была лучше любой глянцевой красотки.  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, увидев одобрение Дерека, и осторожно влез в черное платье. У Дерека дыхание перехватило – платье, наверное, шилось на какую-то великаншу, потому что на фигуру Стайлза легло, как влитое, приоткрыв плечи и прикрыв длинные, поросшие черными волосами ноги.  
Стайлз насладился повисшей тишиной – даже Скотт перестал ширхать наждаком и уставился на Стайлза во все глаза. Стайлз неторопливо выбрал помаду, открыл тюбик и ловко накрасил губы. Дерек рассматривал его, вздрагивая как хищник, в морду которому пихают пылающий факел. Он недавно кончил, однако от вида Стайлза внизу живота стало тяжело и сладко – молодость и долгий недоеб были совершенно не при чем. Стайлз просто возбуждал его до скрипа зубов.  
\- Я готова, - промурлыкал Стайлз, забираясь в туфли.  
Дерек сунул ладонь под его платье, нашарил шелковую полоску трусиков и потащил их вниз.  
\- Это лишнее.  
Стайлз кокетливо затрепыхал ресницами, переступив через упавшие трусики, а Дерек подхватил его под локоть и повел в общий блок.  
  
Их появление было равносильно эффекту разорвавшейся бомбы. Дерек не выпустил Стайлза, подозревая, что того за столом петухов ткнут вилкой или наговорят ему гадостей. А еще Дереку банально не хотелось отпускать такого хорошенького Стайлза от себя, хоть тот и пах приторными девчачьими духами.  
Дерек усадил его себе на колени, поглаживая по теплому боку, и послал мрачному Крису Ардженту ослепительную улыбку. Стайлз обвил обеими руками его шею и немного обдолбанно улыбался в пустоту, довольно вздыхая, когда Дерек грубовато, по-хозяйски, его лапал.  
\- Приволок свою девку, - неприязненно и достаточно громко проговорил один из самых молодых охотников, поправляя нелепые очки с грязными, потертыми стеклами.  
Дерек медленно посмотрел на него, и тот отвел взгляд, скривившись. Зато через несколько минут посмотрел на Стайлза в упор, сверля злобными узкими глазками. Тот, ощущая на себе не только восхищенные взгляды, поежился.  
Дерек поставил его на пол, хлопнул по заднице и негромко приказал:  
\- Обслужи наш стол.  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул и принялся разносить тарелки.  
Из-за каблуков его походка стала особенно женственной, бедра покачивались, задница приятно оттопыривала тонкую ткань платья. Дерек с удовольствием смотрел, как Стайлз ходит с посудой, и как за ним следят заключенные, буквально пожирая его глазами.  
  
Джексон что-то спросил. Дерек отвлекся и переспросил, толком не въехав в суть вопроса. Но как только Джексон открыл рот, на другом конце столовой раздался грохот, а Стайлз негодующе завопил.  
Платье было испорчено – весь подол извозился в каше, овсянка размазалась по чулкам, а маленькая мерзкая капля застыла на носке туфельки.  
\- Ой, - злорадно сказал тот самый охотник, сверкая глазами. – Следи, куда прешь!  
\- Ты нарочно! – завопил Стайлз, отряхиваясь. – Ты меня толкнул!  
\- Я? – делано удивился тот. – Да я к такой шлюхе и пальцем не прикоснусь.  
Стайлз побагровел от злости, посмотрел на Дерека, но тот никак не отреагировал. Стайлз вздохнул, собрал тарелки и пихнул их в раковину, полную посуды.  
  
\- Какое падение нравов, - сокрушался Арджент вполголоса, так, чтобы его все слышали. – Волки никаких понятий не соблюдают. Притащили девку сюда, к порядочным людям, а завтра что - начнут ее ебать за столом?  
\- Детка, иди сюда, - позвал Дерек, облизнув ложку.  
Стайлз подошел к нему, немного прихрамывая на сломанном каблуке, и попытался отряхнуть платье. Дерек почти целую минуту его пристально осматривал, потом встал и притянул недоумевающего Стайлза к себе.  
Дерек услышал, как Джексон несчастно вздохнул и как Бойд, едва слышно, вытащил на всякий случай из кармана пригоршню каменных иголок. Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул, ощутив, как горячая, мозолистая ладонь неспешно путешествует по его ноге – от колена к бедру.  
\- М-м-м, - пробормотал Дерек, - а ты вся течешь, детка.  
\- Да, - рассеянно отозвался Стайлз, поглядывая по сторонам, - я так тебя хочу, вся мокренькая.  
Дерек едва не фыркнул, но Стайлз в его руках наконец-то отмер, сообразив, чего него ждут, с готовностью прогнулся и жадно застонал. Арджент выругался.  
\- Хочешь мой член в попку? – любезно поинтересовался Дерек.  
Стайлз закивал и демонстративно облизнул губы. На какую-то секунду в его глазах проскользнула острая настороженность умного мальчика Дженима, однако ему было тут не место, поэтому Джемма откинула голову назад, открывая горло, и порнушно заскулила, как сука в течку. Как будто они лежали в койке, накрывшись одеялом, а не стояли посреди обшарпанной убогой столовой, посреди потертого, изрезанного пластика, тусклых ламп и ржавых труб, где Стайлз в черном платье, пусть даже грязном и надорванном, казался яркой тропической бабочкой. Эротическим видением, чертовой нежной феечкой под прицелом жадных, недобрых взглядов, которые раздевали Стайлза до самых косточек.  
  
\- Да-да, очень хочу!  
Дерек моментально смахнул со стола миски, которые не успел убрать сообразительный Айзек, кинул Стайлза спиной на стол и развел его длинные ноги.  
За столом Арджента принялись ругаться на разные лады, но Дерек, не слушая, задрал подол черного платья, приспустил штаны на бедра, зная, что его волки прикроют ему спину, и сплюнул себе в ладонь, быстро смазав член. Стайлз взвизгнул – вполне искренно и недовольно, но тут же вернулся в роль и принялся громко, порнографически стонать, лаская свои соски сквозь платье.  
Дерек сосредоточенно пялил его, едва не рыча от того, как плотно Стайлз облегал его член и каким тугим и тесным казался по слюне.  
Совершенно случайно Дерек бросил взгляд на Джексона – тот неотрывно смотрел между ног Стайлза, приоткрыв рот, и едва успевал сглатывать слюну.  
  
\- Да что он себе позволяет? – заорал охотник, который заварил эту кашу.  
\- Харрис, остынь, - прикрикнул Арджент.  
В крики Стайлза добавилось немного искренности. Дерек развел его ноги еще шире, погладив по щиколоткам, уложил на свои плечи, стараясь держать так, чтобы Стайлз не тыкал в него каблуками и не пачкал туфлями и без того не слишком чистую майку. Заодно надорвал подол платья по шву, и жадно облапил обнажившиеся бедра, и без того покрытые синяками.  
  
Стайлз охрип и перестал выделываться. От ритмичных толчков он отъехал на край стола и повис вниз головой. По ненавидящему, пронзительному взгляду Арджента Дерек догадался, что Стайлз смотрит прямиком на стол охотников. Это подстегнуло его двигаться быстрее и придерживать Стайлза под правильным углом, заставляя того скулить и просить больше. Член у Стайлза встал, болтался в такт движениям, и время от времени ронял вязкие капли на испорченное платье.  
Дерек бесцеремонно перевернул Стайлза на живот, уложив на край стола, заставил смотреть на Арджента томными, мутными глазищами, и принялся дотрахивать. Стайлз беззвучно захрипел, вытягиваясь в струнку. Может, он и привык ебаться как животное – при посторонних, но не тогда, когда на него смотрела вся колония, мысленно трахая во всех позах.  
Дерек ущипнул его за сосок, а Стайлз, загнанно дыша, попытался взяться за член, но Дерек перехватил его ладонь и придавил к столу. Стайлз вдруг тонко заскулил, очень отчаянно и искренне. Дерек почувствовал, что ноги у Стайлза ослабли, а внутри Стайлза как будто завязался пульсирующий узел, который выдавливал из Дерека сперму.  
Дерек выдохнул и отпихнул Стайлза так, что тот взвизгнул, ударившись животом об ребро стола, и распластался, тяжело дыша. Дерек задрал подол платья почти до лопаток и кончил сплошной струйкой на ладную поясницу и худую спину. Стайлз загнанно дышал и царапал пальцами стол, все еще поскуливая и остаточно вздрагивая.  
  
***  
  
\- Вам конец, уроды - пообещал Харрис, стремительно бледнея. – Крис вас всех передушит, щенки паршивые!  
Это звучало бы угрожающе, если бы у Харриса зубы не стучали в ритме ча-ча-ча, а пот не лился бы ручейками.  
\- Закройте рот этой падали, - спокойно приказал Дерек, замыкая камеру изнутри на висячий замок.  
Харрис затрясся, а Айзек, остановившись перед ним, скомкал грязную салфетку, которой Стайлз обычно вытирал кроссовки Дерека, и ловко пропихнул ее в искривленный рот. Харрис глухо завопил и задергался, пытаясь вырваться из хватки.  
\- Ты девочку мою обидел, - пояснил ему Дерек, щурясь.  
  
Стайлз сидел в дальнем углу, возбужденно грыз ногти и облизывался. Дерек в глубине души сначала боялся проводить при нем экзекуцию – он подозревал, что даже безграничного терпения Джеммы не хватит на все зверства, на которые были способны волки. Однако теперь он видел, что Стайлз даже возбудился от вида чужих страданий – и это тоже пугало. Дерек раньше не замечал за ним животной жестокости, однако тюрьма быстро ожесточала даже самых благородных. Дерек вот представить не мог пять лет назад, что будет проделывать что-то подобное, а ведь проделывал, и теперь это казалось ему нормой вещей.  
  
Харрис принялся бубнить что-то сквозь кляп. Видимо, извинялся или клялся в чем-то.  
\- Такие оскорбления смываются только кровью, - терпеливо пояснил Дерек.  
Айзек заботливо приложил к ладони Харриса деревянную разделочную доску и заставил опереться на стену, а Дерек быстро вытащил первую иглу, примерился и проткнул ладонь прямо по центру. Харрис взвыл, Стайлз громко вскрикнул и подался вперед. Глаза у него сияли, как две звезды.  
Дерек вытащил вторую иглу из пачки и пришпилил ладонь в запястье. Харрис выл, Стайлз, забывшись, подкрадывался все ближе и ближе, жадно впитывая ноздрями запах крови и чужой боли.  
После пятой иглы Дерек проверил, насколько крепко держится доска, а Айзек неторопливо разогнул сжатую в кулак вторую ладонь Харриса и приложил к ней новую дощечку.  
  
Распятый Харрис на время впал в забытье, перестав скулить. По его подбородку потекла кровавая слюна, видимо, он ухитрился прокусить себе язык.  
\- Ты убьешь его? – спросил Стайлз, выглядывая из-за плеча Дерека.  
\- Если хочешь, - отозвался тот. – Хочешь?  
\- А что с ним еще можно сделать? – заинтересовался Стайлз.  
Дерек невольно залюбовался им – Стайлз казался живым, дрожал от возбуждения, нервно облизывался и, кажется, еле сдерживался, чтобы не вывалить ворох вопросов. Таким он нравился Дереку чуть ли не больше, чем блядливой Джеммой.  
\- А что ты хочешь? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Могу его расчленить живьем. Или ты жареной человечинки захотел?  
\- Нет, - Стайлз пренебрежительно скривил губы. – Ты ведь хочешь ослабить Арджента, ведь так?  
\- Допустим, - осторожно сказал Дерек, обменявшись взглядом с Джексоном.  
\- Так опустите его, - кровожадно приказал Стайлз. – Арджент сам выгонит его, а вам не предъявит за убийство.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, а Харрис, который как раз пришел в себя, принялся громко, негодующе орать.  
\- Никто не придет на помощь, - сладко сказал ему Айзек, - наш блок закрыт.  
  
Харрис не унимался, надрывался и мотал головой. Стайлз следил за ним немигающим, волчьим взглядом, ухмыляясь до ушей. Дерек поймал себя на кошмарном желании обхватить его за щеки и поцеловать этот злобно искривленный рот.  
\- А может, ты сам хочешь? – спросил он резко, чтобы отвлечься от морока.  
\- А можно? – удивился Стайлз.  
\- Попробуй, - усмехнулся Дерек, убедился, что Харрис, прибитый к стене, не сможет освободиться, и сел на кровать.  
\- Такое порношоу не на каждом канале увидишь, - пробормотал Джексон, усаживаясь рядом.  
Айзек прислонился к тумбочке, а Скотт забрал словарь и принялся его рассеянно листать.  
  
Харрис снова завопил, а Стайлз, растерявшись, принялся осматривать его, не зная, с чего начать. Наконец, он стащил свою короткую розовую маечку, выбрался из провокационных шорт и замер, как хищник перед нападением.  
Дерек, к своему неудовольствию, вдруг увидел Стайлза таким, каким он был – без девчачьих украшений и притворной женственности. Стайлз заметно подрос и немного раздался в плечах. От недоедания и беспокойной жизни он был слишком худым, однако под кожей очертились вполне заметные мускулы. Какое-то время в нем еще можно будет видеть девочку-шлюшку, однако это был уже вполне сложившийся молодой парень.  
Стайлз не стал церемониться, а может и не умел. Дерек даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, когда Стайлз сплюнул в ладонь, быстро обтер стоящий колом член, решительно подхватил ногу онемевшего от ужаса Харриса, и отвел ее в сторону.  
Харрис тут же принялся орать так, что по блокам эхо пошло. По ногам Стайлза тонкими струйками стекала кровь, но это его не останавливало – он резко и ритмично двигался, запрокинув голову, и как будто не слышал полных боли воплей.  
Настоящий звереныш – хитрый, хищный и по-плохому, подло, опасный.  
  
Дерек покосился на Джексона и увидел на его правильном, красивом лице смесь брезгливого ужаса и похотливого восторга. Примерно такое же выражение было у Айзека, и только Скотт смотрел на спину Стайлза в полном шоке - видимо не ожидал от девчонки Дерека такой прыти.  
Стайлз, наконец, отвалился, как насытившийся клещ, вытер пах и ноги рубашкой Харриса и принялся одеваться в свои девичьи шмотки. Он был сонный, сытый, немного оглушенный и подозрительно задумчивый.  
\- Уберите отсюда это чмо, - приказал Дерек, кивнув в сторону мычащего Харриса.  
  
\- Тебе понравилось? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз, когда они остались вдвоем.  
\- Что? – переспросил Дерек, взволнованно меряя камеру шагами.  
\- Тебе понравилось смотреть, - уточнил Стайлз, щуря глаза.  
\- Да, - Дерек не стал врать.  
Стайлз облизнул губы, присел на кровать, взял свою затрепанную книжку и моментально вошел в роль послушной безмозглой кокетливой сучки.  
Дерек вышел из камеры подышать и практически сразу наткнулся на всех своих волков в полном составе.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Все, - усмехнулся Джексон. – У Арджента на одного охотника меньше.  
Дерек не успел ничего сказать, как в разговор неожиданно вмешался Эрик:  
\- Если я правильно понимаю происходящее, - сказал тот равнодушно, - то наш план придется расширить на одного человека? Ты собираешься забрать с собой свою шлюху?  
\- Нет, конечно, - возмутился Дерек, видя, как потемнели лица его волчат. – Ничего мы не меняем.  
\- Ты оставишь его тут? – удивился Джексон, светлея и неуверенно улыбаясь.  
\- Разумеется, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Зачем он мне там? Когда я вернусь домой, я найду себе волчицу в пару.  
\- Арджент ведь его со света сживет, - пискнул Скотт.  
\- Это уже будут его проблемы, а не мои, - отрезал Дерек.  
Скотт закивал и отступил.  
\- Бойд появлялся? – поинтересовался Дерек, убедившись, что вопрос исчерпан.  
\- Нет, сегодня он на стороне охотников, - усмехнулся Эрик. – Он просил дать ему неделю, чтобы выяснить, когда Арджент планирует поднять бунт.  
\- Пора прекращать этот двойной шпионаж, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Это становится действительно опасно.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

– Говорил же, – сплюнул Джексон. – Непродуманный у нас план.  
– Что уж теперь, – горько отозвался Скотт. – И чего они медлят? Думают, как получше прикончить?  
– Может, не убьют, – Айзек поскреб затылок.  
– Убьют, – возразил Дерек. – Показательно.  
– Все шлюха твоя, – Скотт стукнул ладонью по колену. – Задушил бы суку!  
– Не шлюха, – поправил Джексон. – Выпускник Особого отдела, кадет Стилински, будущий офицер четвертого класса. Дерек, как ты не признал своего?  
– Как он мне «свой»? – вспылил Дерек. – Я пять лет срок мотаю, ты на мне погоны видишь? Или, может, у меня метка со спины сошла?  
Он и сам по-хорошему не верил, что облажался. Но в его время Управление так не зверствовало. Хотя нет, кому он врет, так же было. Дерек свой выпускной экзамен тоже старался не вспоминать.  
Но его все равно мучила обида. Их обвел вокруг пальца желторотик, кадет, не получивший свою первую лычку. А они ему, конечно, шикарно помогли. Дерек представлял, какое ему выдали задание. Оно всегда одинаковое: попасть в недружественную среду и выжить, проверка для молодого бойца. А Стайлзу удалось отличиться: не только отмотал положенные месяцы, приспособившись к местным условиям жизни, но и сумел предотвратить первый в истории Аркатраца побег.  
Закончит с отличием, красавчик.  
Нет, Дерек все еще не верил, что его кокетливая злобная сучка, любимая шлюшка Джемма, оказалась… не собой, в общем, оказалась.  
Внутри поселилась противная тоска. Навлек беду на себя и парней. Впрочем, может, и хорошо: пришьют и дело с концом. Заебался Дерек в тюрьме.  
– Я эти коридоры наизусть знал, – как в бреду пробормотал Джексон, устало хмурясь. – Я бы сумел вас провести.  
– Поздно мечтать, – оборвал Скотт. – Блядь.  
План правда был неплохим. Аркатрац выдолбили внутри пещер, понавешали решеток и забыли, что порода со временем крошится, ломается, сдвигается из-за подземных толчков. У Джексона ушло три года, чтобы излазать ящерицей узкие тонкие проломы, большая часть которых заканчивалась тупиком. Потом он нашел подходящий «коридор», а нюхливый Айзек подтвердил: чуток доломать – и можно будет пробиться на поверхность. А уж там затеряться в городе и выправить новые документы.  
Они и бомбу смастерили: Скотт вспомнил старое ремесло, расстарался. Но все зря. Дерек на Бойда грешил, думал, что тот предать может, а змея-то пригрелась под боком. Они сумели продвинуться в проломе на милю, когда их повязали. А вернувшись в обитые металлом, тускло освещенные стены, Дерек увидел Стайлза. Сначала едва узнал его: вместо неаккуратного макияжа и женских обносков, тот щеголял красно-серой формой Вооруженных Сил Федерации. Но дело было даже в форме, Дерек привык к смене обликов Стайлза. Лицо стало чужим – не Джемма, не тепличный мальчик Дженим, не затюканный петух – на Дерека пялился незнакомец с равнодушными желтыми глазами и короткой военной стрижкой. Не останься у Стайлза на шее огромный багровый засос, Дерек бы ни в жизнь не поверил, что это тот самый парень, которого он драл буквально прошлой ночью.  
– Ты, – зашедший охранник ткнул в Дерека дубинкой. – На выход.  
– Холодной луны и теплого рассвета, – вдруг ритуально попрощался Джексон.  
Похоронил.  
Дерек криво усмехнулся, тяжело встал и потопал за охранником. В голове лениво шевельнулась мысль: если он сейчас прыгнет и полоснет парня когтями по шее, то… да максимум пару минут проживет. Расстреляют на месте.  
Его втолкнули в небольшой чистенький, ярко освещенный кабинет. Дерек и не знал, что в Аркатраце есть такие помещения. Нормальные, красивые даже.  
Он поозирался вокруг и почувствовал себя дико неуместно в своей грязной, покрытой засохшей кровью одежде и сношенных кроссовках. Дерек поскреб щетину на щеке и повернулся к сидящему за столом Стайлзу. Правильно, если смотреть ранги, то начальник Аркатраца всухую проигрывает мальчишке из элитных войск.  
– Садись, – спокойно сказал тот, кивнув на стул.  
Дерек плюхнулся на сидение и поерзал, устраиваясь. Давно он не сидел на таком мягком и удобном.  
– Как дела? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя, как из него на нервяке лезет глум. – Детка, зачем ты подстриглась? Я любил твои волосы.  
Стайлз даже не дрогнул. Взглянул сквозь Дерека, будто тот мебель какая, и уткнулся в лежащие перед ним бумажки.  
Цену, что ли, набивал? Перед кем, перед смертником?  
Глупая, глупая Джемма. У Дерека в душе шевельнулась неуместная нежность. А пацан далеко пойдет. В Аркатраце не каждый выживет, да и роль свою он отыграл идеально. Дерек, конечно, не ожидал засланного казачка, но инстинкты особиста сложно вытравить, спалил бы он Стайлза, допусти тот прокол.  
Ну или Дереку нравилось так думать. Зачем разрушить себе самооценку за пять минут до казни?  
Стайлз на него не смотрел. Он почиркал в своих бумажках, постучал по ним кончиком ручки и выдвинул ящик стола. Пошарил там, вытащил что-то и кинул Дереку на колени.  
Дерек сразу узнал модель – хороший, надежный ошейник. Самому снять невозможно. Выйдешь за пределы записанных на чипе координат – и твоя башка лопнет, как перезрелый арбуз. Древняя, но эффективная штучка.  
– Зачем это? – спросил Дерек, медленно соображая. Если на него нацепят ошейник, значит, расстреливать не будут.  
Стайлз соизволил поднять глаза.  
– Завтра утром тебя перевезут.  
– Куда?  
Что его ждет? Сектор Си, где любят поохотиться на людей? Или какое-нибудь из научно-популярных шоу, где с него будут вживую сдирать кожу и демонстрировать на Дереке чудеса волчьей регенерации?  
– В мой дом, – холодно ответил Стайлз и вдруг резко, неприятно ухмыльнулся. Глаза зажглись тем же огнем, каким они горели, пока он насиловал Харриса. – Куда же я теперь без тебя, сладкий.  
– Тебе не позволят меня забрать, – пожал плечами Дерек, ощущая липкий, жгучий ужас.  
Он представлял, что умный образованный мальчик может с ним сделать в благословенной тишине своего поместья. Ему, наверное, как и самому Дереку, читали расширенный курс пыток. А кое-чему Стайлз научился на собственном опыте.  
– Уже позволили, – проглянувший хищный зверек снова спрятался. – Или ты хочешь остаться в Аркатраце?  
– Хочу, – ляпнул Дерек.  
Он внезапно заскучал по своей продавленной койке, камере, полной мелкого хлама, которые они с Волками нажили за годы в тюрьме. Клейкая безвкусная овсянка – и та почудилась страшным лакомством.  
– Ты здесь и суток не продержишься, – Стайлз оперся локтями на стол, положил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы и повел носом. – Тебя сожрут. В прямом смысле. Я только что отправил доклад, в Аркатрац теперь не скоро поступит хоть что-то с воли. Ни наркоты, ни сигарет, ни выпивки, ни тряпок. И никаких простых удовольствий вроде чернил для татушек или лишней колоды карт. Думаешь, тебя поблагодарят?  
– Думаю, ты ублюдок похуже меня, – помолчав, сказал Дерек.  
– Спасибо, – лицо Стайлза треснуло в довольной улыбке. До ямочек на щеках.  
Дерек никогда их не видел. Он поймал себя на желании встать и дотронуться до них пальцем.  
– Меня увезешь, а Волки? – Дереку было жалко бросать своих. – Их не сожрут?  
Двинутый Айзек и тот вызывал сочувствие.  
– Не беспокойся за них, – ласково сказал Стайлз.  
Он встал, подошел к Дереку, подцепил ошейник с его колен, защелкнул на шее и приложил палец, активируя программу. Брезгливо отряхнул руки, подумал и смачно врезал, свернув Дереку нос. На пол закапала кровь, Дерек с хрустом вправил хрящик, зажал ноздрю и высморкался, оставив на паркете неприятную алую слизь.  
– Будешь гадить – посажу дома в клетку, – наставительно сказал Стайлз. – А за свою стаю не переживай. Нас учили, что расстрел – это быстро, гуманно и совсем, совсем не больно.

***

Стайлз действительно был хорош в пытках.  
В Аркатраце Дерека напоследок отметелили так, что перевозку он не запомнил: провалялся всю дорогу без сознания. Но доставили его единым куском, чему Дерек очень обрадовался, когда тело восстановилось достаточно, чтобы мозг помимо принятия болевых сигналов стал способен мыслить.  
Ему выделили небольшую комнатку. Наверное, по меркам стайлзова дома – самую паршивую, но после тюрьмы она воспринималась дворцом. Дерек был готов лежать и наслаждаться самыми простыми вещами. Теплым мягким одеялом, свежим постельным бельем – не посеревшим от стирок и латанным-перелатанным, а нормальной полуорганической синтетикой. Его хорошо кормили, свежей, по-своему вкусной едой, и если бы не раздробленные кости и многочисленные раны, кое-где отравленные аконитом, он мог бы назвать все это натуральным курортом.  
Не хватало только сладкой бляди, хотя, по-честному, вряд ли бы Дерек сейчас смог. Впрочем, блядей не было никаких: ни сладких, ни горьких. Стайлз вместе с ним не вернулся, Дерек вообще ни разу не видел его после памятного разговора в кабинете.  
Дни потекли один за другим, пока на восьмой Дерека не скрутил дикий приступ. Он уже совсем очухался после прощального подарочка Аркатраца и потихоньку начинал разминать сросшиеся переломы, как внезапно провалился в такую боль, что чуть не задохнулся. Крутило его почти час, до пошедшей изо рта розовой пены. Волк жрал его изнутри, рвался, но поставленный в незапамятные времена блок держался крепко, не позволяя полностью обратиться. Дерека вырвало густой черной желчью, и он отрубился прямо на полу, потеряв сознание от накатившей слабости.  
Очнувшись, он кое-как дополз до душа, вымылся, крупно дрожа, несмотря на горяченную воду, и пощелкал кнопками, вызвав робота для приборки. Дерек уселся на кровать, плотно закутавшись в большое белое полотенце, и вытирал текущие слезы, не зная, из-за чего он, собственно, ревет. Но внутри было так плохо, как будто ему снова стукнуло шестнадцать, и он бродит по развалинам своего взорванного дома.  
Робот отдраил пол, попшикал хвойным освежителем и укатил, гремя колесиками по настилу. Дерек до утра просидел без движения, впав в странный ступор. Бесновавшийся совсем недавно волк молчал, будто его и не было никогда.  
К рассвету Дерек окоченел. Он встал, сбросил полотенце и подошел к вытянутому по горизонтали овальному окошку, всматриваясь в безмятежную зелень на улице. Первые лучи солнца подкрашивали крупные светлые листья, и Дерек прикрыл глаза, поминая волков своей маленькой стаи.  
Он на секундочку пожалел, что его не расстреляли вместе с ними, а потом сморщился. Нихуя он не жалел. Он скучал по ним, его бесило, что все сорвалось и парни сдохли, но Дереку нравилось быть живым.  
Пусть даже его напрягала неопределенность собственной судьбы.  
Самая худшая пытка – пытка ожиданием, и Стайлз великолепно ее применил, бросив Дерека посреди глуши, запертым в одиночку на крошечной территории и без малейшего намека, как повернется его судьба.  
То есть Дерек в общих чертах представлял. Хреново повернется. В Аркатраце над ним поработали разъяренные, получившие втык за «почти удачный побег» охранники. Стайлз же точно будет действовать тоньше и страшнее.  
И все-таки Дерек хотел его увидеть. Просто посмотреть, ну и пощупать бы тоже было неплохо. Он, конечно, злился и мысленно представлял, как убил бы, как бы отдал его всему, блядь, блоку, чтобы насмерть затрахали ублюдка. Или нет, затрахал бы сам, положил мордой в подушку, сплюнул на член и засадил бы. И ебал, пока…  
…пока Стайлз не прогнет худенькую спинку и не начнет подмахивать, блядски постанывая и приговаривая, как он любит член Дерека.  
Когда фантазия повторилась в третий раз, Дерек сдался, снял штаны и подрочил, с удивлением понимая, как же он отвык сам гонять шкурку. Последние месяцы это всегда был Стайлз – его разработанная дырка, его обветренный рот, его пальцы со сгрызенными до мяса ногтями.  
Дерек представил тощие бедра, целомудренно спрятанные под любимой стайлзовой юбчонкой: широкой, красной, с драной кружевной оборкой, и вздохнул.  
Вдоволь насидевшись в своей комнате, Дерек пошел на разведку. Ошейник не пищал, а значит, Дерек не выходил за пределы отмеренной ему территории. Судя по всему, дом у Стайлза был из старых, с тех времен, когда считалось престижным держать слуг-людей. На этой «служебной» половине Дерек и обитал. Стоило ему подойти к двери из полированной соманской сосны, ведущей к господам, как ошейник тонко пискнул, и Дерек попятился назад. На улице радиус был побольше. Дерек почти доставал до резной беседки, до нее оставалось всего шагов десять. Но его не особо интересовали изящные стульчики и большой стол для летних чаепитий. Интересы Дерека ограничивались небольшим натуральным газоном, по которому он часами бродил босиком, наслаждаясь ощущением травинок между пальцев, и дверным карнизом, ухватившись за который он подтягивался до седьмого пота.  
Ему немного не хватало тюремной качалки, пришлось вспомнить вбитый инструктором комплекс упражнений. Дерек отжимался, приседал, даже делал растяжку. В комнате имелся старый планшет, но Дерек не был домохозяйкой, чтобы убивать время, погружаясь в перипетии телешоу. А вот новости он читал внимательно, как свежие, так и лежащие в архиве. И чем глубже он закапывался в них, тем сильнее хотел увидеть Стайлза. Уже не только ради того, чтобы облизнуться на свою бывшую сучку, но и чтобы проверить кое-какие возникающие в голове теории. Тюремная жизнь с ее понятиями и законами постепенно выцветала, оставаясь серым осадком в памяти. А вот подававший надежды особист первого класса восставал из мертвых. Поднимал голову, сводя все ниточки воедино.  
Порой Дерек отвлекался от своих размышлений и ощущал себя сумасшедшим. Одним из тех сбрендивших парней, которым везде чудятся заговоры. Конкретно этот попахивал странно, разваливался на куски, выглядя скорее цепью случайных событий, чем продуманной интригой, но чутье заставляло вгрызаться глубже, выискивая крохи разрозненной информации. Очухавшийся после непонятного приступа волк согласно рычал и подстегивал разбираться дальше. Волк до сих пор считал Стайлза своей самкой и желал, чтобы Дерек его защитил.  
Дерек не пытался глушить дурацкий, не пойми откуда вылезший инстинкт. Вот начнет Стайлз ему иголки под ногти загонять, сразу все встанет на свои места.  
Но пока Дерек упорно обживался. Он добился от пищевого автомата разнообразия в меню, переехал в другую комнату, попросторнее, с хорошим очистителем воздуха и, проковырявшись почти две недели, сумел хакнуть планшет, подключив его к домашней сети Стилински. Особо полезных сведений Дерек не почерпнул, хотя размер выплачиваемого Стайлзом налога на землю заставил его нервно сглотнуть. Дерек разыскал план дома, изучил расположение комнат, от скуки запоминая входы и выходы, и совершенно случайно наткнулся на сокровище – немного личных фотографий семейства Стилински. Дерек и раньше видел изображения сенатора, в основном это были кадры с его выступлений или благотворительных вечеров. Теперь же он имел представление, как отец и сын жили до того, как сенатора застрелили, а Стайлз отправился в Аркатрац сдавать свой тест на профпригодность.  
Благодаря найденным фоткам ночи Дерека стали гораздо слаще. Помимо наизусть выученных образов добавилась целая галерея новых. Стайлз валяется на пляже Монте-Нуэро, Стайлз хвастается разноцветным коктейлем в каком-то фешенебельном клубе, Стайлз ездит верхом в компании отца, Стайлз в новенькой форме сидит посреди группки тесно обнявшихся парней. И улыбается, смеется, хихикает, хохочет.  
Дерек не понимал, как этот светящийся счастьем мальчик Дженим, любимый, балованный сынок, смог так здорово отыграть безмозглую тюремную проблядь.  
Или он не играл. Выбрал себе амплуа, амбициозно понадеявшись, что справится, и облажался, просрал все, уцепился за единственно подошедшую маску.

 

***

– Давайте, парни, шевелите жопами!  
Чужой голос – нет, все же узнанный им голос – заставил поступить странно. Дерек оторвался от карниза, не успев сделать и тридцати подходов, и метнулся к деревьям, прячась. Постоял среди листвы, обругал себя идиотом и вернулся в дом, вслушиваясь в звуки на господской половине. Топот, бормотание, катающиеся туда-сюда роботы, взрывы смеха, Дерек жадно впитывал все. Голова кружилась, он широко раздувал ноздри, словно вышедший охотиться зверь: искал запах. И когда уловил едва различимую нотку, чуть не завыл, как восторженный щенок, почуявший возвращение хозяина.  
Его так повело, что Дерек оперся ладонью на стену и прикрыл глаза, справляясь с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Он оттянул большим пальцем ошейник, шумно выдохнул и за этим звуком пропустил, как отворилась глянцево блестевшая дверь.  
– Оп-па! – расхохотался крупный парень с неприятным лицом. На первый взгляд симпатяга, а присмотришься – и заметишь дурную породу. Мясистые, грубые черты, низковатый лоб, слишком маленькие для физиономии глаза. – Стилински, а вот и твоя псинка! Эй, погавкаешь нам? Итан, поройся в сумках, у тебя не найдется чего-нибудь кинуть ему в пасть?  
– Мое зверье без меня не кормить, – с напускной строгостью отозвался Стайлз. – Эйдан, хорош, закрой дверь.  
– Нет, ну ты только посмотри на него! – Эйдан обернулся назад. – Стайлз!  
У Дерека медленно и тяжело ударило сердце. Зрение залило красным, десны зачесались от рвущихся наружу клыков. Стайлз, раздраженный настойчивостью друга, высунулся в проем, скользнул по Дереку равнодушным взглядом и хлопнул Эйдана по плечу.  
– Мужик, пойдем. Выпьем, расслабимся, все успеется. Он никуда не денется, видишь игрушку на шее?  
Эйдан что-то ответил, но Дерек не разобрал, что. В ушах шумело, он почти ощущал на языке вкус крови Стайлза. Ступи сейчас тот на территорию, которую Дерек привык считать своей, и он бы попросту сожрал его, живьем. Сырым. Чавкая и облизываясь.  
Но Стайлз нырнул обратно, Эйдан, поныв, запер дверь, и Дерек на трясущихся ногах доковылял до своей комнаты.  
Стайлз вернулся в компании коллег, и самый худший сценарий теперь следовало умножать на три. Даже больше – уж Дереку ли было не знать, как изобретателен становится человеческий разум, объединившись с другим разумом.  
В тюрьме он выучил накрепко: самые больные ублюдки не опускались до зверств, на которые была способна маленькая банда «нормальных» убийц.

 

***

Чужое веселье действовало на нервы. Дерек специально ушел в дальнюю комнату, но дом был рассчитан на людей, а не на оборотней, никакой тебе звукоизоляции по волчьим меркам. Три свежеиспеченных офицера кутили: Дерек слышал пьяный хохот, звон стекла, музыку. И разговоры, конечно же.  
Стайлз, на удивление, болтал мало. В основном трепались его гости, раздражающе идентичные близнецы, похожие, как дешевые клоны с плантаций. Рассказывали Стайлзу похабные бородатые байки – Дерек сам их слышал еще в корпусе – и сплетничали о командовании.  
Ничего, оказывается, не изменилось за время отсидки.  
– Так что ты с ним сделаешь? – спросил один из близнецов, и Дерек насторожился.  
– У меня для него сюрприз, – голос Стайлза звучал глуховато, нечетко.  
Дерек вышел из комнаты и бесшумно прокрался по коридору.  
– Смотри, что мы достали!  
– Вау, – Стайлз хихикнул. – А я не догадался захватить сувенир.  
– Хочешь? Давай, Стилински! Забирай.  
– Не-е-ет, – если Дерек не ошибался, Стайлз убрался вдрабадан. – Убери эту херню.  
– Слышь, Итан, по-моему, он жалеет своего кобеля.  
– Что?  
– Точно, точно! Что, понравилось ему хер сосать? Или ты забыл, как он тебя в жопу драл? Бери, тебе говорят.  
– Нахуй иди, – взорвался Стайлз.  
Дерек услышал звон стекла. Наверное, Стайлз бокалом швырнул или бутылкой. Всегда был истеричной сучкой.  
– Да что ты, бля, как бешеный! Стайлз, успокойся! Стилински! Эйдан, ублюдочная ты рожа, держи, нахер, свою пасть закрытой! Все, все, хватит! Никаких драк, парни, вы чего?  
– Еще раз такое скажешь – до космодрома пешком пойдешь, – процедил Стайлз. – И завров тебе по следу пущу, чтоб бежалось быстрее.  
– Да все уже! Эйдан, Стайлз! Хотите кулаками помахать – так идите к этому, на нем и срывайтесь!  
– Правильно, пошли!  
Дерек застыл, соображая, уйти или остаться. Страшно не было, он скорее ощущал недоумение и легкое отвращение.  
– Вот и он, смотри. Ждал у порога. Послушная шавка, – открыв дверь, один из близнецов сделал шаг, но второй дернул его назад.  
– Охуел? Бросится ведь.  
– Не бросится, – Стайлз пролез между друзьями и вывалился вперед.  
Вид у него был расхристанный. Штаны сползли до бедер, одна пола рубашки осталась заправлена внутрь, вторая торчала нелепым светлым хвостом. У него снова отросли сбритые волосы, не так сильно, как в тюрьме, но достаточно, чтобы сейчас лежать вороньим гнездом. Небось, валялся в кресле и терся по нему затылком, Дерек еще в Аркатраце замечал за ним эту кошачью привычку. Добирал ласку, где придется.  
– Видите, – глумливо хмыкнул Стайлз. – Он у меня совсем ручной!  
Дерек посмотрел на близнецов: каждый сжимал в руке по пушке. И как бы они ни были пьяны – не промажут, с точностью стрельбы в корпусе всегда обстояло строго. Дерек оскалился, сверкнул глазами, но Стайлз плевать хотел на предупреждение. Он, спотыкаясь, почти доковылял до Дерека, размахивая зажатой в руке бутылкой, от которой разило выдержанным шуманским виски. Постоял, раскачиваясь, и склонил голову набок.  
– Иди сюда, тварь, – позвал Стайлз и приложился к горлышку.  
Дерек никуда, естественно, не пошел.  
– Иииииитан, – позвал Стайлз, не отрывая взор от Дерека. – Подгони-ка его.  
Светло-желтый луч прорезал воздух. Дерек зашипел и схватился за левую руку, зажимая пальцем круглую аккуратную дырочку.  
Ладно. Он подойдет.  
Дерек стряхнул кровь с ладони, выпрямился, расправил плечи и хищно улыбнулся.  
До Стайлза наконец дошло, что он играет с огнем. Дерек заметил, как глаза слегка прояснились от хмеля, в фигуре появилось напряжение.  
– Бля, Стилински, ну ты ебанутый, – пробормотал Итан. – Давай псину транквилизатором приложим?  
– Да что ему, это нам с тобой после любой царапины вакцину колоть, а ему похуй, – возразил брат.  
Дерек мимолетно удивился. Яд с его когтей действовал на всех, кроме оборотней, а Стайлз оборотнем не был.  
Он приблизился и встал перед Стайлзом. Тот кривовато усмехнулся и протянул Дереку бутылку.  
– Хочешь?  
Дерек хотел. Правда, не виски: все равно его почти не брал алкоголь. Дерек хотел вжать Стайлза в стенку и облапать его зад. А еще – укусить загорелую шею и послушать, как Стайлз под ним визжит.  
– Нет, – бросил он и сплюнул Стайлз под ноги.  
– Я же сказал, – тихо произнес Стайлз и взял Дерека за подбородок. – Будешь гадить – сядешь в клетку. Тебе карцер Аркатраца покажется верхом комфорта. Но, так и быть, я тебя прощу. На первый раз.  
Близнецы за спиной раздраженно зашумели. Дерек нахмурился, не зная, как вообще себя вести-то следует.  
Стайлз с трудом нагнулся, пристроил бутылку на пол и положил ладони на щеки Дерека.  
– Скажи, сладкий, ты по мне сильно скучал?  
– Век бы тебя не видел, – вырвалось у Дерека.  
Стайлз рассмеялся, страшно довольный, и повернулся к близнецам, переставшим гомонить. Дерек и сам видел почему: он такими взглядами в тюряге был по горло сыт. Приятели Стайлза мечтали его выебать.  
– Он врет, – радостно сообщил Стайлз. – Хотите, я потом покажу, как он на меня дрочил? У меня видео есть. У Дерека лицо, как у дебила, когда он кончает.  
– Ты бы свое видел, – равнодушно сказал Дерек. – Попищишь, попыхтишь, краской зальешься и спустишь.  
Короткие ногти впились ему в щеки. В лице Стайлза опять появилось что-то дикое, звериное, опасное.  
Пиздец какое возбуждающее. Дерек аж забылся и облизнулся от предвкушения.  
– А ведь мы с тобой, зайчик, ни разу не целовались, – задумчиво протянул Стайлз, обдавая Дерека перегаром. – Противно тебе было, да?  
– Стайлз. Стайлз, блядь, давай мы его… да оторвись ты! – забеспокоился Итан.  
– Противно, – согласился Дерек. – Кто же с соской лижется?  
– Я тебе яйца отрежу, – буднично сообщил Стайлз. – А когда отрастут – отрежу опять.  
Дерек приоткрыл рот, всерьез напуганный перспективой, и Стайлз бросился вперед, как кобра, зло куснув за губу. У Дерека вылезли когти, он поднял руку и завопил в «поцелуй» – кто-то из близнецов прошил ему ладонь лазером.  
Стайлз отпрянул и потрепал Дерека по голове. Как пса.  
– Вот теперь все как у людей. Койку делили, целоваться целовались, а сейчас у нас еще и свидание будет. С фильмом, все как положено. Правда, мы с парнями посмотрим одно кино, а ты другое. Уверен, оно тебе очень, очень понравится.  
Стайлз забрал бутылку и побрел к близнецам, так и не осмелившимся сунуться на территорию к Дереку.  
Трусы. Дерек за милю таких чуял, с виду гонор, внутри пустышка. В Аркатраце бы шестерками гоняли. Он, не оборачиваясь, ушел в облюбованную комнату и толкнул дверь в ванную. Рана в плече почти затянулась, а вот на руке ныла и кровоточила. Дерек смыл с себя кровь, подождал, пока она остановится, промокнул ладонь полотенцем, вернулся и сел на кровать.  
Голова болела от усталости. Дереку захотелось по-девчачьи дотронуться до губ, но он не стал этого делать. Он и раньше подозревал, что в комнаты вшиты камеры, Стайлз только подтвердил его догадки.  
Дерек улегся на кровать, иррационально мечтая о стаканчике шуманского, и вздрогнул, когда на противоположной стене загорелась огромная видео-панель. Экран замерцал, на нем высветился индикатор звука. Дерек увидел, как Стайлз довел его до максимума, и приготовился наблюдать какую-нибудь дикую попсу, или тупую рекламу, или…  
Первые же кадры заставили его сесть и сжать пальцы в кулаки, игнорируя глухую боль в заживающей ране.  
– Кто вы? Что вам нужно? – закричала женщина на экране, и Дерек слепо попытался нашарить пульт, чтобы вырубить изображение.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо! – женщину пнули в живот и выстрелили ей в голову, – голубой луч, аконит – и Дерек едва не потерял сознание, вглядываясь в мертвые глаза своей матери.  
Две минуты спустя, когда камеру чуть встряхнуло от случившегося неподалеку взрыва, Дерек сполз с кровати и попытался вернуться в ванную. Его тошнило, а в ушах до сих пор стояли крики. Мама, отец, младший брат, тетка, дедушка, кузен, годовалый племянник…  
– Я надеюсь, тебе понравилось, – донесся немного искусственный из-за динамика голос. – И чтобы убедиться, что рассмотрел все в подробностях, я, пожалуй, поставлю еще разок.  
Экран ожил, и Дерек, спасаясь от кошмара, отодвинул в сторону хлипкую дверь ванной. Его вывернуло несколько раз подряд, пока слух продолжали резать давно забытые, искаженные ужасом голоса. Дерек выкрутил оба крана, включил систему кондиционирования воздуха – та тарахтела, пока работала, – и, забившись в угол, зажал уши, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы.

 

***

– Очухался, смотри-ка.  
Дерек мог бы и поспорить. Тела он не чувствовал, как будто его снова запихнули в тренажерку, в условия невесомости. Да и голова болела.  
Но глаза он все равно открыл, не в его правилах было прятать взгляд. Он хищник, а не добыча.  
Близнецы, конечно же. А где Стайлз? Разве ему не следует быть солистом этого шоу?  
– Догадаешься, чем мы тебя? – похваляясь, спросил один из близнецов, потупее. Эйдан вроде.  
– Нервнопаралитический, второй класс опасности, – в отличие от малолеток, видевших яд только в лабораториях, Дерек сталкивался с ним в реальности.  
Джексон таким отравлял.  
– Значит, ты в курсе, что долго не сможешь пошевелиться, – Итан довольно потер ладони друг о друга.  
Ошибался. Человеку бы хватило на несколько часов, а ему… Интересно, когда Дереку ввели яд? Через сколько минут организм переборет токсин?  
– А это для тебя подарок, – Эйдан запустил руку в карман и вытащил несколько отлично знакомых Дереку игл. – Мы Стайлзу предложили, но он не взял. Придется самим.  
– Пункт шестнадцать дробь два, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Параграф четыре.  
– О чем это он? – удивился Эйдан. – Ит?  
– Херню несет.  
– Это из Кодекса, – оскалился Дерек. – Кадет не имеет права заимствовать без разрешения имущество другого кадета; запрещается так же умышленно портить указанное имущество, совершать над ним противоправные действия или использовать в личных целях.  
– Да он все по понятиям живет, – заржал Эйдан. – Итан, не будем вырывать язык, пусть болтает.  
– Ладно, только клыки выдерем, – согласился Итан. – Все по порядку, ночь длинная. Давай сначала как Стайлз рассказывал. Руки.  
Эйдан понятливо кивнул, раскинул Дереку руки, широко, как на распятии, и достал первую иглу. Примерился и загнал в центр ладони.  
Дерек громко, на весь дом взвыл, не забыв изобразить лицом адскую муку. Наставник так говорил: на пытках ори, рыдай и дергайся. Тех, кто стоически терпит, пытают более жестоко. А чем больше повреждено тело – тем меньше шансов выбраться.  
– Бля, да он принцесска! – Итан пошевелил воткнутой иглой, но, слава волчьим богам, не сломал ее. – Неженка!  
– Страстный, – похабно ухмыльнулся Эйдан. – Из него бы получилась славная девочка.  
– Что вам надо?  
Дерек продолжал гнуть свою линию.  
«Сделай вид, что сдался, сломался, готов на любые уступки. Спаси шкуру, а с гордостью разберешься потом».  
– Нам надо, – Итан наклонился к самому лицу Дерека. «Опустись ниже, сука, и я перекушу тебе вену». – Нам надо, чтобы ты понял, как мы недовольны. Четыре года нежной дружбы и неторопливых ухаживаний, и что? Сладенькая задница Стайлза досталась вшивому кобелю?  
– Рассказать вам про наш первый раз? – предложил Дерек. – Как он подо мной орал?  
– Еще одну, – приказал Итан, зло сузив глаза.  
Вторая игла вошла в основание среднего пальца.  
– Ну как, сохранилось желание рассказывать?  
– Конечно, – Дерек мысленно отсчитывал минуты. – Такой чистенький был, невинный, узенький, одно удовольствие ебать. А уж как принимал! Ноги задерет, раскинет, я часами его мог натягивать. Особенно, когда у него дырка под меня растянулась.  
– Посмотрим, насколько растянется твоя, когда мы поработаем над тобой вместе, – Эйдан протянул брату иглу.  
Тот наскоро проткнул вторую ладонь.  
Дилетанты, даже ничего не подложили под нее. Дерек потом запросто зубами вытащит.  
Если ему их не выбьют по одному.  
А вот поорать от якобы невыносимой боли Дерек забыл. Сложно было юлить перед теми, кто покушался на его сучку. А Стайлз, как оказалось, до сих пор принадлежал Дереку. Если он столько времени потратил, чтобы найти слабое место и филигранно нанести удар, значит, Дерек не потерял над ним власти. И он обязательно это использует.  
В крови разлилось предвкушение. Дерек передумал умирать.  
– Бля, скучно как-то, – пожаловался Эйдан. – Стайлз так прикольно рассказывал, иглы, потом ебля, ух! А тут… я и ебать-то его не хочу, противно.  
– А в борделе парней снимать хочешь? Стайлз после этой твари никого к себе не подпускает. Даже от Лидии шарахнулся, помнишь? Все из-за этой суки!  
Итан завозился, расстегивая Дереку штаны, и брезгливо поморщился.  
Дерек молчал. Перспектива быть опущенным вызывала тупое равнодушие. Ну выебут, хуй с ним. Дерек как-нибудь переживет.  
Спасти шкуру. Важно только это.  
– Может, подпалить его? – лениво предложил Эйдан. – Смотри, какой волосатый.  
– Можно, – согласился Итан, стащив до конца штаны вместе с трусами.  
Эйдан с любопытством взглянул Дереку между ног.  
– Жеребец, – презрительно хмыкнул он.  
– Расстегни ширинку, сравним? – предложил Дерек, ощущая легкое покалывание в мышцах.  
Регенерация постепенно очищала кровь от яда. Джексон мог уложить его на полчаса, но это после нескольких царапин. А одна доза, да еще хреново рассчитанная, без поправки на массу тела и генетически модифицированные способности, могла отключить нервную систему минут на десять.  
По внутреннему секундомеру прошло пять, еще пару, предположим, он пролежал без сознания после дозы транквилизатора. Терпеть осталось недолго.  
– Подожди! – влез Эйдан, когда Итан взялся раздеваться. – Помнишь, что Стайлз сказал?  
– Про что? – мирно спросил Итан. – Помоги ему ноги раздвинуть.  
Эйдан послушно согнул ногу Дерека в колене и отвел ее в сторону.  
– Он сказал, что яйца ему отрежет.  
– Ха, – разулыбался Итан. – А точно же! Давай поможем другану, да? Домашним песикам часто делают операции.  
– И елдак заодно чикнем, – хохотнул Эйдан. – Замаринуем и подарим Стайлзу, чтобы не скучал.  
– Ножик-то принеси! – Итан убрал руки от штанов. – Или выебать сначала? Он же тут все кровищей зальет.  
– Мы ему в жопу его же хуй и засунем, – отмахнулся Эйдан. – Будет как в том гребаном музее, помнишь, нас водили?  
– Художники, – прокомментировал Дерек.  
К пальцам вернулась чувствительность. Он ощущал запястья, ступни, лодыжки. Но этого мало: упустит момент, они сделают дополнительный укол. И придется начинать по новой, а время истекало.  
Это хорошо, что по его душу пришли близнецы.  
Типичная ошибка новичков, проебать за болтовней нужный момент. Потерять контроль над ситуацией.  
– Тебе смешно? – спросил Итан. – Ну, сейчас ты знатно поржешь.  
Эйдан порылся в черной сумке с эмблемой корпуса – белым трискелионом – и вытащил наточенное мачете. Дерек выровнял дыхание, заставляя себя не дергаться. Каждая секунда играет ему на руку.  
Ждать. Ждать. Ждать.  
– Я сам, – Эйдан отпихнул потянувшегося к лезвию Итана. – Ты слажаешь.  
– Нахуй иди, дай сюда! – оскорбился братец.  
Дерек принюхался. Так и есть, оба слегка бухие. Как они вообще до выпускного теста доползли? И почему умненький Стайлз выбрал их в приятели?  
Хотя… потому и выбрал. Крутил ими, как хотел. Джемма ведь не из пустого места выросла, было у Стайлза что-то такое внутри. Зернышко, давшее пышные всходы.  
– Это я придумал! – стоял на своем Эйдан. – Отъебись, бля! Лучше горелку найди, рану прижжем.  
Итан, ругаясь, свалил и покопался в барахле. На пробу выпустил струю из небольшой, похожей на фонарик горелки, полюбовался синеватым пламенем и кивнул.  
– Готово. Давай, начинай.  
Дерек прищурился. У него из ладони торчала игла: если правильно ударить, он сумеет вонзить ее в глаз. Главное, действовать осторожно, чтобы она не сломалась. Себя он калечить не хотел.  
Эйдан подошел к нему, встал между ног и, скривившись, взялся пальцами за кончик члена. Приставил нож и…  
– Что здесь происходит?  
В такую ярость не впадала даже Джемма во время их редких, коротких жестоких драк. Стайлз стоял, одетый в одни пижамные шорты с детским рисунком – то ли звездолеты, то ли бургеры, хрен разберешь – и трясся от гнева. Губы – и те дрожали.  
Дерек расслабился. И спохватился – а с чего он решил, что Стайлз пришел его спасать? Может, бесится, что веселье началось без него?  
Но волк уполз, бросив Дерека наедине с цветом офицерства Федерации.  
– Решили тебе сюрприз сделать, – Итан подошел и приобнял Стайлза за плечи. – Смотри, план такой: Эйдан отрезает ему причиндалы, а я подпаливаю мясо, чтобы тебе все здесь кровью не уделать. Хочешь, сам режь. Или горелку одолжу.  
– Дай мне горелку, – сухо сказал Стайлз, мгновенно успокоившись.  
Эйдан выдохнул и рассмеялся, Итан похлопал Стайлза по голому плечу.  
– Чья идея была? – улыбаясь, спросил Стайлз.  
– Моя, – с довольным видом признался Эйдан.  
– Охуенно придумал, чувак, – одобрил Стайлз.  
Он подошел вплотную, посмотрел Дереку в промежность и почесал затылок. Обернулся на Итана, подмигнул ему и с разворота врезал горелкой Эйдану по лицу.  
– Вы, блядь, кажется, не поняли, – спокойно сказал Стайлз, пока Эйдан, упав на колени, подвывал, держась за скулу. – Во-первых, я сам играю со своей собачкой. Во-вторых, он бы вас сейчас на куски разодрал.  
– Он парализованный, – возразил Итан.  
– Дерек, ты парализованный? – вежливо спросил Стайлз.  
– Нет, – Дерек показал зубы и демонстративно медленно пошевелил ногой.  
– Идиоты, – коротко приложил Стайлз.  
Он сел на кровать и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до всаженной внутрь ладони иглы. Дерек на мгновение испугался, что он ее сломает, но Стайлз выдернул ее, а следом и остальные.  
– Хуй свой подбери, – жестко сказал он. – А то и вправду отрежу и прижгу.  
– Подашь штаны, детка? – Дерек приподнял брови.  
– Чистенькие? – проворковал Стайлз, изменившись в лице. – Ты какие хочешь, милый?  
– На твой вкус, сладкая, – нежно отозвался Дерек.  
– Стилински? – неуверенно позвал Итан.  
– Забирай отсюда этого дебила и вали, – Стайлз слез с койки и пошел к дверям. – Еще раз к нему без моего разрешения сунетесь, я себе ожерелье сделаю. Из ваших, блядь, кривых пальцев и слепых глаз.  
Дерек проследил, как Итан, подхватив барахло, выталкивает брата прочь, потер места, где были воткнуты иглы, и глубоко, до боли в легких вдохнул, втягивая оставшийся витать в комнате остренький, специфичный запах возбуждения Стайлза.  
Он стянул мокрую от пота майку, раздвинул ноги и, сплюнув на ладонь, провел ею по члену. Не спеша приласкал ствол, сжал яйца и снова вернулся к члену, уверенно надрачивая его, пока тот не встал и не потек.  
Детка любит подсматривать, как он развлекается? Дерек ему с удовольствием покажет. Он уперся пятками и чуть приподнял бедра, показывая и мокрый член, и тяжелую мошонку давно не трахавшегося нормально парня.  
Дерек примерно представлял, куда вшита камера. Уставившись прямо в нее, он улыбнулся и шепнул одними губами:  
– Стайлз.  
И кончил, забрызгав спермой руку и живот.

 

***

– Слышишь меня? – мрачно спросил динамик на стене.  
То есть Стайлз спросил, конечно. Через динамик.  
– Слышу, – ответил Дерек, не отрываясь от планшета.  
Он смотрел обзор по старболу, Корона нехило надрала зад Рейнджерсам.  
Последние трое суток прошли в подчеркнутом нейтралитете. Стайлз с друзьями оттягивался у себя, Дерек отсиживался на своей половине. Хотя, когда в очередной раз упившиеся вчерашние кадеты пошли купаться голышом в бассейн, Дерек вышел на крыльцо посмотреть, встав так, чтобы его не было заметно.  
Зрелище голого Стайлза его не слишком интересовало – посмотреть приятно, но что он там не видел. А вот убедиться, что близнецы не тянут лапы к его сучке, это да, Дерек хотел.  
Близнецы не тянули. Вернее, Дерек улавливал подкаты, он и слышал их, если быть до конца честным, но Стайлз прикидывался глухим, слепым и тупым.  
Про себя Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз хорош в драке и, если к нему полезут, сможет за себя постоять. Но особо в это не верил и тоскливо ждал, когда близнецам надоест миндальничать, и они разложат Стайлза на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.  
Самое дерьмовое заключалось в том, что когда это случится, Дерек не сможет помочь. Если, конечно, Итан с Эйданом не будут так любезны, что притащат Стайлза на его территорию. В противном случае, ошейник не даст вмешаться.  
– Дерек, – опять позвал динамик.  
На этот раз рассержено.  
– Детка, иди на хер, – пробубнил Дерек, рассматривая, как Мартинес забил.  
Хорош, чертяка! Всех накрутил.  
– Может, я тебя за этим и зову?  
Дерек машинально повел головой и услышал тихий смешок.  
Ладно.  
– Что ты хочешь? – смирился он.  
– Ты смотрел план дома. Помнишь, где расположен папин кабинет?  
– Помню.  
Дерек с удивлением понял, что не врет. Старые навыки давали о себе знать.  
– Ну так тащи сюда свой зад, – нетерпеливо позвал Стайлз.  
– Если ты хочешь посмотреть, как моя голова взорвется, просто нажми кнопку, у тебя же есть доступ, – Дерек провел пальцем по планшету, ушедшему в энергосберегающий режим.  
– Я перепрограммировал координаты. Иди.  
Следовало упереться и остаться, но Дерек так намаялся со своей скукой, что готов был заняться чем угодно. Да и к Стайлзу по-прежнему тянуло.  
– Вот прямо так и идти?  
– Нет, блин. Вприпрыжку. И не забудь шлем от скафандра надеть, – взбесился Стайлз.  
Дерек поднялся из кресла, пристроил планшет на стол и вынырнул в коридор.  
На господской половине было тихо, несмотря на «детское» время: еще и полуночи не стукнуло. Он дошагал до края своей привычной зоны, вдохнул и переступил невидимую границу. Ошейник молчал. Дерек взялся за ручку двери, потянул ее на себя и ступил на чужую территорию.  
Все ощущения разом обожгло. Дерек чувствовал плотный, вкусный запах Стайлза и отвратительные – близнецов. Он жадно зашарил взглядом вокруг, впитывая общую картинку и раскладывая ее на детали. Провел рукой по разукрашенным панелям, которыми были обиты стены. Даже потер ступней мягкое напольное покрытие – в последнее время он привык ходить босиком.  
Он бы с удовольствием облазил тут все, но Стайлз ждал, а Дерек не собирался рушить хрупкое перемирие, установившееся между ними.  
Кабинет сенатора Стилински располагался на другом конце дома, подальше от спален и гостиной. Дерек, обойдя по дуге комнаты, откуда несло близнецами, добрался до массивной темной двери и вошел без стука.  
Стайлз поднял голову. Он сидел за столом отца, и Дерек видел его только выше пояса. И вид ему совершенно не нравился. Стайлз щеголял парадной военной формой – рубашка, мундир, шейная лента. Под его правой рукой удобно устроился аккуратный бластер. Последняя модель: мощный, легкий, смертельно опасный.  
Кажется, Дерека пригласили на его собственную казнь.  
– Любишь кабинеты, – прокомментировал он, без спроса устраиваясь в кресле.  
– Уж больше, чем камеры, – ответил Стайлз, настороженно наблюдая за Дереком.  
Тот дернул ноздрями и усмехнулся.  
– Ты больше не в Аркатраце, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Но все равно так зассал, что притащил сюда своих гиббонов.  
– Думаешь, я тебя боюсь? – Стайлз подался вперед, опершись ладонями о столешницу.  
Дерек уставился на него в упор.  
Стайлз медленно вернулся на свое место и рассеянно оттянул в сторону ленту на шее.  
– Может быть, и боюсь, – согласился он. – Психолог в клинике говорил, что нельзя бояться человека, чей нужник ты чистил.  
– Психолог – идиот, – Дерек сощурился. – Пусть возьмет отпуск и на пару недель заедет в Аркатрац. Сразу изменит мнение.  
– Хочешь сказать, мне следует тебя бояться? – хмыкнул Стайлз.  
– Нет, детка, – улыбнулся Дерек. – У нас же любовь, какие еще страхи?  
– Ты дошутишься, – спокойно сказал Стайлз. – Или ты не заметил пушку?  
– Заметил, – кивнул Дерек. – И, чтобы ты не тратил время, я знаю, что тебе хватит пороху меня убить. Дальше что?  
– Какая невозмутимость! – похвалил Стайлз. – А несколько дней назад ты размазывал сопли, забившись в толчок.  
– Я любил свою семью, – Дерек покосился на большой портрет, изображавший очень молодого сенатора Стилински и его жену. – Ты думаешь, мне стыдно, что я их оплакиваю? Это не так, Стайлз.  
Острые белые зубки надавили на розовую губу, Стайлз тяжело, зло дышал.  
– Как ты собираешься со мной поступить? – спросил Дерек, выждав пару минут.  
Стайлз выглядел странно, в нем поселилось что-то больное и темное. Дереку становилось откровенно не по себе.  
– Я? – Стайлз очнулся и поморгал. – О, все просто. Я намерен довести тебя до сумасшествия.  
– Сумасшествия?  
– Да, – Стайлз мимолетно улыбнулся и закивал, быстро-быстро, как игрушка. – То видео… это только начало, Дерек. Я подумываю оставить тебя здесь на годик-другой. В одиночестве. Лишить доступа к сети, ограничить тебя одной комнатой… Сколько, думаешь, ты продержишься?  
Дерек прикинул.  
– Скорее всего, это сорвет мой блок, – подтвердил он. – Я не совсем сойду с ума. Просто волк станет главным. У животных более устойчивая психика.  
– Буду иметь в виду.  
Стайлз поерзал, Дерек закинул ногу на ногу.  
– Три месяца, – сказал он, рассматривая, как Стайлз гладит пальцами воротник рубашки. – Два в клинике, три недели на Риверсанде и подготовка к торжественному принятию мундира?  
– Да, – Стайлз казался удивленным. – У тебя тоже…  
– У всех одинаково. Сначала приводят в порядок тела, затем в санаторий и после него на церемонию, – Дерек припомнил, с какой гордостью он клялся служить на благо Федерации.  
Глупый, наивный щенок.  
– Почему ты нарушил приказ?  
Вот они и добрались до главного вопроса вечера.  
– Этого ты не нашел в моих файлах?  
Стайлз, не говоря ни слова, поднял бластер, снял его с предохранителя и направил на Дерека. Прицел синей точкой застыл посреди его живота.  
– Стреляй, – равнодушно предложил Дерек. – Давай, малыш. Или позови близняшек, они сделают за тебя любую грязную работу. Особенно, если ты потом позволишь им тебе присунуть.  
– Закрой пасть, – резко отозвался Стайлз, теряя свою невозмутимость.  
– С какой стати? – Дерек встал и подошел к краю стола. Дуло бластера практически упиралось ему под ребра, пальцы Стайлза напряженно подрагивали. – Разве ты не привык к таким взглядам, детка? Тебя весь блок хотел разложить и натянуть, ты ведь был у нас самой красивой девочкой. И близняшки хотят. Много-много раз и в разных позах. А знаешь почему?  
Стайлз едва дышал, Дерек нагнулся и тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости сказал:  
– Они, как и я, чувствуют в тебе течную сучку, готовую вскинуть попку и раздвинуть ножки.  
У Стайлза что-то изменилось в лице, в нем появилось затаенное, глубинное страдание. Глаза подернулись влажной поволокой, губы обиженно, по-детски скривились. Бластер с глухим стуком упал на стол, Стайлз всхлипнул и посмотрел на свои трясущиеся пальцы. Дерек, нахмурившись, сделал шаг назад. Происходила непонятная херня, и он не хотел в ней участвовать.  
Стайлз повел шеей, расчесал пальцами волосы, опустил веки, успокаиваясь, и распахнул мокрые от слез глаза.  
– Дерек? – жалобно позвал Стайлз. – Котик?  
На Дерека смотрела глубоко несчастная, смертельно обиженная Джемма.

 

***

– Сладкая? – голос Дерека дрогнул, пока мозг пытался справиться с обрушившейся информацией.  
Почему он не догадался? Как он умудрился проебать очевидное?  
И какая жалость, что Стайлз не застрелил его раньше. Дерек давно смирился с тем, кто он есть, его не трогало, в какого монстра он превратился. Но сейчас Дерек чувствовал себя распоследним мудаком. Тварью. Мерзавцем.  
Джемма считала иначе.  
Услышав его голос, она просияла и кокетливо взмахнула ресницами.  
– Кто тебя расстроил? – спросил Дерек, стараясь следить за интонацией. Получалось плохо.  
Джемма снова потухла, будто лампочку выкрутили. Она потерла глаза рукой, как ребенок, и чуть не задела валявшийся на столе бластер. До сих пор снятый с предохранителя.  
У Дерека между лопаток потек пот. Он осторожно указал на оружие.  
– Ты не нажмешь на кнопочку?  
Джемма отпрянула, с ужасом уставившись на Дерека, и зачастила:  
– Это не мой, это он принес! Я просила, но он так редко меня теперь слушает! И мне нельзя это трогать, иначе он опять, он опять…  
Дерек протянул руку и взял Джемму за запястье.  
– Тогда я сам нажму, хорошо?  
– Да, – улыбнулась Джемма. На щеках заиграл нежный румянец.  
Стараясь не делать резких движений, Дерек одним пальцем поставил блок и выдохнул. Перед ним все еще была Джемма.  
– Так кто расстроил мою детку?  
– Они все! – Джемма сердито нахмурилась. – Ты оставил меня там одну! Бросил!  
– Не я, – возразил Дерек. У него кружилась голова, он чувствовал, что ходит по минному полю. – Ты же знаешь, мне нравится, когда ты рядом.  
Джемма злилась. Взгляд стал холодным, в нем мелькнула привычная Дереку стервозность.  
– Я страшно тебя хочу, – наугад сказал Дерек.  
– Иди и подрочи, – Джемма надула губки и искоса на него посмотрела. Проверяла.  
– Нет, – Дерек добавил жесткости в голос и похабно ухмыльнулся. – Впрочем, я подрочу, если ты покажешь мне что-нибудь интересное.  
Джемма довольно вспыхнула. Его девочка любила быть в центре внимания.  
– Я покажу, – оживилась она, вскакивая.  
Дерек чуть не подавился собственным языком. Стайлз не просто надел парадную военную форму. Он надел ее женский вариант.  
Широкая плиссированная юбка взметнулась от резкого движения и снова легла вокруг ног. Джемма, конечно, засекла реакцию Дерека. Она обошла стол, присела на самый краешек и благочестиво расправила складочки. Хитро улыбнулась и потерла лодыжку о лодыжку.  
– Я побрила ножки, – призналась она. – И не только их.  
Вот уж на что Дереку всегда было насрать, так это на лишнюю шерсть. Хотя… голенький, гладенький Стайлз обещал оказаться приятным на ощупь. Дерек против воли завелся, в штанах потяжелело. Никогда, пожалуй, он не испытывал такой дикой смеси похоти и отвращения к себе.  
– Тогда я не стану ограничиваться дрочкой, – предупредил он, уверенно подходя к Джемме.  
– Вставишь мне? – жадно то ли спросила, то ли попросила она.  
– Выебу как сучку, – успокоил Дерек.  
Он приблизился, и ноги Джеммы разъехались в стороны, пропуская к ней поближе. Дерек провел пальцами от коленок к бедрам, по прохладной коже, под которой прятались тренированные, литые мышцы.  
Стайлз вел себя как Джемма, как заправская девочка, но Дерек видел молодого, крепкого парня. И этот контраст вытаскивал наружу чудовищ похуже его волка.  
Джемма наклонилась и потерлась лицом о его плечо. Пальчики легли на шею, она робко подняла голову и заглянула Дереку в глаза.  
А потом с размаху влепила пощечину, у него аж в ушах зазвенело. Била-то она, вложив всю силу Стайлза.  
Дерек молча перехватил ее руку и завел за спину, выворачивая сустав. Совсем чуть-чуть: больше показать, кто главный, чем причинить боль.  
– Что еще за выходки?  
– Его ты целовал! – ревниво выдохнула Джемма. – А меня нет!  
Дерека начала заебывать затяжная бабская истерика. Он отпустил Джемму, переждал, пока она, морщась, потрет кожу, и, оттянув детку за волосы, прижался к широкому, лягушачьему рту. Раздвинул губы языком, перебарывая брезгливость, и поцеловал.  
Зря он это сделал. Все предохранители окончательно сорвало. Дереку стало похер, кого он сейчас будет трахать. Стайлза, Джемму – он хотел натискать всласть это тело, полное дурманящих запахов, и вставить как следует, мстя за целые месяцы одиночества и устроенные в его честь игры.  
Джемма с удовольствием целовалась. Не лезла соперничать, покорно позволяя себя вылизывать. Дерек дурел от ее вкуса, кусался, посасывал язык и губы. Грубил, в общем, но Джемма в ответ стонала и выгибалась. Дерек сжал ее голые бедра, отпустил их и сделал шаг назад.  
– Куда ты? – забеспокоилась Джемма, облизываясь.  
Она слезла со стола и развернулась к Дереку спиной, крутанув бедрами. Юбка колыхнулась в такт. Джемма обернулась и призывно посмотрела, чуть оттопырив зад.  
Когда Стайлз вернет контроль, Дереку не жить.  
И это не имело значения.  
Дерек задрал юбку и зарычал, увидев тонкие шелковые трусики. Джемма расстаралась, собираясь на «свидание». Интересно, почему Стайлз ей позволил? Наверное, подумал, что до этого дело не дойдет.  
– Де-е-ерек, – капризно простонала Джемма. – Ну что ты там возишься? Я же вся мокренькая!  
Дерек оттянул в сторону трусики, провел пальцем по дырке и усмехнулся.  
Детка не врала. Мокрая и растянутая. Дерека приглашали на пир.  
Он приспустил штаны, вытащил член и пристроил головку к дырке. Джемма заерзала, пошевелила попкой, уговаривая, и Дерек надавил на блестящее от смазки колечко. Джемма тяжело задышала.  
Дерек ввел головку и, не двигая бедрами, нашарил пальцами мелкие пуговки на рубашке Стайлза. Он пошел расстегивать их снизу, одну за другой. Понятливая Джемма взялась за верхние. Дерек проскользнул руками по голой груди, помял соски и рывком ввел член до конца.  
Джемма взвыла, сжалась и растеклась под ним. Обмякла, как сучка под кобелем. Смирилась, что сейчас ее будут без жалости ебать.  
Дерек куснул подставленную шею, лизнул ее и, устроив руки на бедрах, толкнулся поглубже. Джемма притихла и схватилась за стол.  
– Детка?  
– Милый? – голосок у Джеммы изменился. Дерек узнал эти блядские, совсем женские интонации.  
– Ты кому-нибудь давала, кроме меня? – Дерек погладил потный голый живот, на котором отчетливо чувствовались кубики пресса.  
– Я только твоя девочка, – отозвалась Джемма. – Я всегда хотела только тебя. Сделай мне хорошо?  
Отвечать Дерек не стал. Он видел, как у Стайлза встал член, и задвигался сильнее и грубее. Хотя в Аркатраце он меньше церемонился. Все-таки Дерек кошмарно соскучился по своей детке и, пожалуй, правда хотел, чтобы она кончила.  
– Еще, еще! – задыхаясь и всхлипывая, попросила Джемма. – Ну милый, ну пожалуйста!  
Дерек зажал ладонью широкой рот, Джемма вцепилась в нее остренькими злыми зубками. После лечебных процедур в клинике Стайлз опять стал узким, и Дерек, как мог, оттягивал оргазм. Кто знает, вдруг это последняя ебля в его жизни.  
Джемма, не вынеся фрикций, застонала, захныкала тоненько и звонко, и Дерек раздраженно стиснул губы, когда на его руку попали теплые капли спермы. Рассердиться он не успел – зашедшийся в спазмах анус сдавил его член, выдаивая из Дерека его собственный оргазм.  
Вытаскивать он не стал, кончил внутрь, как в старые добрые времена. Ему хотелось пометить Джемму как следует, испачкать ей лицо и живот, но Дерек сдержался. Он немного подержал Джемму в объятиях, дыша ее запахом, вытащил обмякший член и поправил ей трусики, закрыв текущую дырочку. Ткань моментально намокла от остатков смазки и просящей наружу спермы.  
Дерек развернул безвольную Джемму к себе лицом и вгляделся.  
Стайлз так и не появился.  
– Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, – призналась Джемма. Ресницы так и запорхали, как маленькие бабочки. Значит, что-то натворила и боится.  
– Давай, – подбодрил Дерек и на всякий случай погладил по щеке, покрытой мягким, детским пушком. Стайлз до сих пор не начал бриться.  
Джемма упорно прятала взгляд, и Дерек отвлекся, рассматривая наливающийся у нее на плече засос.  
Трахнуть Стайлза в таком состоянии было верхом низости, он отлично это понимал. Дерек не пытался себя оправдать, но и переживать пока сил не нашлось. Несмотря на бушующую внутри бурю, жалящее его кишки змеиное гнездо, Дерек наслаждался вернувшейся сытостью. Спокойным осознанием, что его самка рядом.  
Прижавшийся пониже пупка бластер стал для него сюрпризом. Дерек нехотя посмотрел в полные ненависти глаза Стайлза и вздохнул:  
– Ты вернулся.  
– Зря я Эйдану по роже съездил, – прошипел красный от стыда Стайлз. – Сколько бы ты себе новый хуй отращивал? Пару недель?  
– Ни разу не терял, не знаю, – Дерек задумался. – На руку полтора месяца ушло.  
– Ублюдок, – припечатал Стайлз, больно надавив на голую кожу. – Хоть бы раз с ней себя по-человечески повел! Она же…  
– Любит меня таким, какой я есть, – перебил Дерек. – У нас взаимно.  
– Что? – растерялся Стайлз.  
– Кретин, – устало сказал Дерек. – Джемма моя сладкая девочка, я ее не обижаю, если только она совсем уж мозги теряет. И я всегда ее хочу.  
Стайлз хихикнул.  
– Ромео и Джульетта. Дерек, ты… – Стайлз осекся. Его явно захватила какая-то новая мысль. – Хочешь узнать ее секрет?  
– И кто из нас ее обижает? – Дерек потихоньку подстраивался под новые правила.  
– А ей все равно страшно признаться, – показал зубы Стайлз. – Боится она тебя.  
– Не боится, – уверенно возразил Дерек.  
– Поверь мне, – Стайлз подергал бровями. – Помнишь, тебя скрутило? Через недельку после того, как тебя сюда привезли?  
Еще как помнил.  
– Ну? – мрачно спросил Дерек. – Мне подсыпали что-то в еду?  
Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– Нет. Просто мне в этот момент пузо чистили. Вырезали из меня твоих ублюдочных щенков. Два эмбриона было. Я потом сам их в помойку выкинул, специально попросил, чтобы не трогали, когда достанут.  
Мир залило ярко-алым. Дерек сорвался в рычание, лязгнул зубами, готовясь напасть, и не смог. От Стайлза слишком ярко пахло своим, знакомым, родным. Как от стаи. Не той, что он собрал в тюрьме, кучка отбросов вроде него самого. А той, что вырезали ублюдки из Управления.  
– Моя девочка хотела их оставить? – Дерек убрал клыки. Внутри поселилась пустота.  
– Твоя девочка… Нет, блядь, никакой твоей девочки! – заорал Стайлз. – Есть я! Я! Стайлз!  
Дерек молчал, и Стайлз затих.  
– На колени, – приказал он. – Дерек, я даже до трех считать не буду. Выстрелю.  
Ладно. На колени так на колени.  
– Сейчас ты мне отсосешь, – продолжил Стайлз. – Если мне не понравится, я прострелю тебе башку.  
– А если понравится – не отстрелишь? – хмыкнул Дерек. – Врешь ты мне. И залететь ты не мог.  
– Ты так и не догадался? – неверяще пробормотал Стайлз. – Серьезно, чувак, ты… О мой бог.  
Дерек нахмурился, уставился на промежность Стайлза – на бедрах остались липкие разводы, гладко выбритая кожа лоснилась от пота. В мозгу свербила какая-то мысль, крутилась, дразня и выбешивая.  
– Посмотри на меня. И не своим, блядь, ебанным «это моя сучка», нормально посмотри! На меня!  
Дерек, захваченный близостью открытия, уставился на Стайлза, и вдруг у него щелкнуло.  
Желтые глаза, редкостная выносливость, иммунитет к яду Дерека, способность вынашивать детей.  
Миротворец.  
Элита, высший эшелон, старая аристократия, соль земли Федерации. Неприкосновенный человеческий ресурс. Выведенная в лабораториях порода, много веков назад прошедшая путь от племенного скота до хозяев жизни.  
Дерек помнил историю. Войны, эпидемии, иноземная экспансия. Исследования, приведшие к появлению машин для убийц, оборотней, плоду скрещивания звериных и человеческих генов. И таких, как Стайлз – предназначенных поставлять новые и новые людские единицы. Тех, кто способен зачать от кого угодно и выносить ребенка, даже умирая от голода или болезни.  
Про миротворцев мало болтали, они занимали слишком высокое положение. Но кое-что Дерек знал четко: в момент экспериментов нормы общественной морали жестко критиковались и пересматривались. Миротворцев, выведенных, чтобы выживать и рожать, хитро замкнули на партнере. Если сексуальная связь принимала постоянный регулярный характер и приводила к зачатию, миротворец лишался возможности быть с кем-то еще. Тело отвергало «чужое», способность зачать терялась, пока был жив связанный с ним партнер.  
Дерек сглотнул. Он первым трахнул Стайлза и никого не подпускал к нему на протяжении месяцев. Он сам затянул у себя на шею петлю и выбил из-под ног табурет.  
– Допер, – неприятно улыбнулся Стайлз. – А теперь открывай-ка рот, Дерек, я собираюсь спустить тебе в глотку. Котик.

 

***

Он сплюнул на ворсистый ковер сперму вперемешку со слюной, отпихнул уткнувшийся в щеку бластер и встал с колен. Стайлз тяжело дышал, задранная юбка открывала стройные ноги и перепачканные женские трусики, из которых выглядывал небрежно заправленный мокрый член.  
Дерек мог бы свернуть Стайлзу шею одним движением.  
Вместо этого он, игнорируя невнятный гортанный протест, подошел к бару. Наверное, коллекция осталась от сенатора. Вряд ли Стайлз пил ганнийский коньяк или знал толк в винах с Рошы. Коньяк, кстати, Дерек любил. Он открыл прозрачную дверцу и вытащил приглянувшуюся бутылку.  
– Ты охренел? – завопил Стайлз. – Сейчас же поставь на место! Дерек, верни ее! Я тебя застрелю!  
Дерек развернулся, прислонился к широкому подоконнику – бар стоял рядом с окном – и зубами вытащил пробку. Паясничество Стайлза успело ему надоесть. Он устроил пробку рядом с собой, отпил, тщательно прополоскал рот и выплюнул коньяк в пузатую пепельницу.  
Не любитель он хер сосать.  
Сам вкус спермы был не настолько плохим, но Дереку хотелось поддразнить Стайлза. И он знал, что детка теряется, когда видит, что ее угрозы игнорируют. Дерек мог огрести за свои провокации, но интуиция подсказывала: надо давить, и Стайлз поведется.  
Кроме того, таких, как он, недаром называли миротворцами. Насилие – конек оборотней.  
Дерек снова с удовольствием присосался к коньяку, встряхнулся и уставился на Стайлза, пялящегося на него во все глаза.  
– Джемма меня слышит? – спросил Дерек. И сам ответил: – Должна, наверное.  
– Нет, – быстро возразил Стайлз.  
Соврал.  
– Сладкая, – Дерек ласково посмотрел на Стайлза. – Я не сержусь из-за наших деток. Ты ни в чем не виновата.  
Стайлз фыркнул и скривился, положив руки на пояс. Дерек полюбовался натертыми сосками. В порыве страсти он немного переборщил, но Джемма любила, когда с ней жестко.  
– И у нас обязательно будут другие малыши. Не переживай.  
– Хер тебе, – влез Стайлз, сатанея. – Никаких, блядь…  
– Рот закрой, – спокойно оборвал его Дерек. – И дай мне с женой поговорить.  
– С кем? – лицо Стайлза вытянулось, и он чуть не свалился со стола. – С женой? Дерек, да ты уже ебнулся!  
– А кто она мне, по-твоему? – рассудительно поинтересовался Дерек, вернувшись к коньяку. – По тюремным понятиям – жена.  
– Мы больше не в тюрьме, – отрезал Стайлз.  
– Разве? – удивился Дерек. – Я в клетке. Для меня ничего не изменилось.  
Стайлз растер щеки ладонями.  
– Ты…  
– Хочешь знать, почему меня посадили?  
– Да, – вырвалось у Стайлза.  
Дерек усмехнулся.  
– Читал мое личное дело?  
Кивок был именно тем ответом, который Дерек и ждал.  
– У тебя складывалась идеальная карьера, – Стайлз спохватился и стыдливо одернул юбку. – Процент успешности операций – девяноста два. Ты поднялся на три уровня за три года. И пустил все псу под хвост! Зачем?  
– Мне не повезло родиться с удачным сочетанием генов, – Дерек болтнул коньяком. Еще полбутылки, отлично. – Помимо заложенной генетическим кодом физической силы и выносливости, было установлено, что у меня сильно развиты лидерские качества, а аналитические способности «выше среднего». Дядя тут же договорился, чтобы меня приняли в корпус.  
– В четырнадцать, – кивнул Стайлз.  
– Да, – Дерек отпил коньяк. – А в шестнадцать я засомневался в правильности этого выбора. Захотел вернуться к родным, поступить в университет, выбрать гражданскую профессию. Но, перед тем как что-то предпринять, я пошел и рассказал о своих мыслях куратору. Как это предписывает устав. Она меня выслушала и посоветовала поразмыслить, не рубить с плеча.  
Даже коньяк не помогал. Дерек рассеянно почесал живот.  
– Через пять дней после моих откровений в корпус пришло известие о гибели моей семьи.  
– Их убили агрессивно настроенные экстремисты, борцы за чистоту крови! – Стайлз повел шеей и растер оставленный на ней укус. – Я проверял.  
– Экстремисты, которые их взорвали, учились там же, где и мы с тобой, – Дерек увидел, как у Стайлза расширились зрачки. – Это был заказ Управления.  
– Это полный бред, – ушел в отрицание Стайлз.  
– Нет, это правда. После смерти родных мне было некуда идти. Я забыл о решении стать гражданским, Особый отдел превратился в мою семью. Из близких спаслись только сестра и дядя. Но Лора работала в корпусе мира, вечно пропадала на слаборазвитых планетах, а дядя… Он лично помог организовать операцию.  
– Полковник Питер Хейл? – уточнил Стайлз. – Тот, за чье убийство тебя осудили.  
– Полковника он получил через две недели после гибели нашей стаи.  
– Управление бы не стало…  
– Я показался им ценным кадром, они приняли решение мотивировать меня остаться в рядах Вооруженных сил Федерации. До сих пор любишь свою форму?  
Стайлз нервно взялся за полы рубашки.  
– Ты это только что придумал. Красивая сказочка, чтобы оправдать преступление!  
– Мне плевать, веришь ты или нет.  
Дерек прикончил коньяк и размял плечи. После секса и выпивки он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
– Не верю.  
– Разве? – Дерек приподнял брови. – Ты же умный, Стайлз. Хотя иногда ведешь себя, как идиот. Ты понял, что тебя тоже подставили? Тебя и твоего отца?  
– Не смей упоминать его имя! – черты лица Стайлза ожесточились. – И что ты опять несешь?  
– А ты подумай, – Дерек и сам понял только что, когда последний кусок паззла встал на место. – Сенатора, который пользуется горячей поддержкой населения и активно критикует Совет, убивают. А его сына и наследника удачно отправляют на задание в самую суровую тюрьму Федерации. Тебя куратор натолкнул на мысль выбрать себе амплуа шлюхи?  
– Нет, мы с ним просто обсуждали разные варианты, и получалось, что так я получу максимум информации, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
– Конечно. И лучше всего справишься с заданием. Как легко играть на амбициозности щенков, верно? Ты мог стать членом банды, а выбрал роль подстилки. Ты, миротворец.  
– Вероятность, что я буду трахаться с одним и тем же партнером была минимальной! – не сдержался Стайлз. – Никто не мог спрогнозировать…  
– А теперь тебе закрыта дорога в политику. Достаточно показать видео, где тебя, обряженного в платье, ебут перед толпой заключенных, чтобы твоя политическая карьера умерла, не родившись. А если еще выплывет связь со мной… Они убрали вас обоих, получили на тебя компромат и, уверен, сочинили для тебя красивую сказочку.  
Дерек покусал губу, раздумывая. На что мог повестись умненький, но неопытный кадет?  
– Мой куратор сказал, что по данным внутреннего расследования моего отца убил сбежавший из Аркатраца преступник.  
Как просто.  
Дерек заткнул пробкой пустую бутылку и подошел к Стайлзу. Тот заозирался, выискивая, куда спрятаться, и потянулся к оружию. Дерек перехватил его руку, протащил Стайлза за собой и пихнул к стене.  
– И как? Дошло?  
– Ты озлоблен. Твоя теория – полная херня. Я не буду тебя слушать, – четко сказал Стайлз.  
– А если я покажу тебе свои выкладки? – предложил Дерек. – Они лежат на моем планшете.  
– У тебя там ничего нет! – скривился Стайлз. – Я просматривал твои файлы.  
– Я умею шифровать информацию, – Дерек встряхнул его за плечо и, поддавшись порыву, лизнул Стайлза в шею.  
– Ты что? – Стайлз испуганно дернулся, глаза забегали. – Дерек! Отпусти меня.  
– Не нравится, позови сюда Джемму, – пробормотал Дерек и дотронулся до красного, чувствительного сосочка. Он представил жадный маленький ротик, который к нему прососется, и улыбнулся.  
– А тебе все равно, кого из нас трахать? – обиделся Стайлз.  
– Нет, – Дерек куснул ему мочку уха. – Я люблю натягивать вас обоих.  
Он опустил руку и засунул ее Стайлзу между ног. Через ткань надавил пальцами на влажную дырку и помассировал.  
Стайлз зло посмотрел и приоткрыл рот, облизываясь. Дерек так и думал: он помнил, как Стайлз ему подмахивал после охоты на Мэтта. Стайлз мог отрицать и ругаться, но за показным гневом Дерек чуял похоть и ревность.  
– Пойдем, – позвал Дерек. Он сжал Стайлзу ягодицы и коротко поцеловал сжатые губы.  
– Куда это? – с подозрением поинтересовался Стайлз.  
– В твою постель, – Дерек потерся щекой о его скулу: детка заслужил немного волчьих нежностей.  
– Не пойду я туда с тобой, – уперся Стайлз, не пытаясь сбежать. Дерек видел, как он расслабился.  
– Как это не пойдешь? – не понял Дерек. – Ты наших деток убил. Придется заново тебя брюхатить. А утром ты выставишь отсюда своих дружков.  
– Ты меня с Джеммой не путаешь? – ноздри Стайлза гневно раздулись. – Я – тот, кто нацепил на тебя ошейник и…  
– Прибежал, когда близняшки захотели меня порезать. Тот, кто не стал брать у них иглы. Тот, кто вытащил эти иглы из моих рук. Стайлз, не глупи. Ты вляпался не хуже моего. Пойдем.  
– Я не пидор, о'кей? – Стайлз толкнул его в грудь.  
– И я не пидор, – согласился Дерек. – А трахаться мы с тобой все-таки будем.  
– Ты же что-то про информацию говорил, – начал юлить Стайлз.  
Словно забыл, что власть сейчас принадлежит ему. Не умел он с ней обращаться, с властью.  
– Натрахаемся, обсудим. У тебя сейчас от недоеба мозги в яйца провалились, – мирно сказал Дерек. – Не дело.  
– А тебе лишь бы мне вставить, – горько вздохнул Стайлз.  
– Почему ты выбрал меня, а не Аржента? Потому что я «свой»? – Дерек вспомнил давно мучавший его вопрос.  
– Потому что Крис на пару с папашей убил сестру и жену. Ты на его фоне казался более… нормальным, – признался Стайлз.  
– А, – Дерек потянул его на себя, звонко шлепнул и подошел к столу. Взял бластер и протянул его Стайлзу.  
Тот шмыгнул носом, схватился за рукоятку, но больше представлений закатывать не стал. Он снял шейную ленту и, не застегивая рубашки, пошел к дверям. Дерек встрепенулся всем телом. Из Стайлза ушло напряжение, исчезла нависшая над ним тень. Он двигался расслабленно, ловко. Вальяжно – как сильный молодой зверь. Походка была не женская, попой Стайлз, как Джемма, не крутил, но юбка все равно колыхалась в такт шагам. Дерек полюбовался и вздрогнул, когда Стайлз недовольно его окликнул:  
– Что стоишь? Пошли, покажешь мне, что ты там навыдумывал про папу.  
Они вывались в коридор, Дерек, пользуясь узостью прохода, крепко обнял Стайлза за талию и прижал к себе. Тот возмущенно окрысился, но руку сдирать не стал.  
До спальни Стайлза оставалось всего ничего, когда из темной комнаты высунулся Эйдан. Он хлопнул в ладоши, свет разгорелся, и Стайлз застыл, как загипнотизированный змеей кролик.  
Побледнел до неестественной синевы. Дерек дружелюбно оскалился и плотнее прижал обмякшее тело к себе.  
Вряд ли у Эйдана остались сомнения, чем они только что занимались.  
– Ах ты шлюха! – и так некрасивое лицо окончательно обезобразилось. – Проблядь. Подстилка. Дырка безмозглая! Опять под него лег? Надо было тебя еще в корпусе выебать! Стал бы нашей «девочкой», раз так нравится хуи сосать!  
Дерек стиснул зубы, усмиряя нрав. А потом до его руки осторожно дотронулись холодные пальцы.  
– Милый, – ласково позвала Джемма, сузив красивые глаза. – Милый, я хочу кушать.  
– Поохотиться для тебя, детка? – не веря своим ушам, уточнил Дерек.  
– Да, – Джемма закрыла ладонью плоский живот. – Накорми меня, любимый.

 

***

Волки всегда охотились стаей, но ради Стайлза можно рискнуть загнать добычу в одиночку. Дерек, не тратя время, обратился: щеки обросли жесткой шерстью, рот наполнился клыками. Он встряхнул рукой, выбрасывая когти, и без промедления кинулся на Эйдана.  
Тот допустил ошибку, выглянув из своей комнаты без бластера. Зря. В Аркатраце Дерек привык рвать людей голыми руками, а те были поопытнее парня из учебки. Конечно, особистов натаскивали хорошо, но куда им до грязных, страшных тюремных драк, лишенных каких-либо правил. Эйдан сумел закрыться от первого удара и нанес ответный, врезав Дереку в живот. Уклоняться тот не стал, только напряг мышцы, чтоб боль была не такой сильной. Зато Эйдан непредусмотрительно подставил грудь и шею. Дерись они в комнате, с возможностью нормально размахнуться, все бы кончилось еще в тот момент.  
Но вокруг был узкий коридор. Дерек только оцарапал Эйдана, тот заорал, вывернулся, Дерек сделал подсечку. Крепкий коньяк сыграл с ним злую шутку, Дерек был почти трезв, но реакции тела слегка тормозили. На доли секунд, которых ему не хватало.  
Эйдан откатился в сторону, рванулся к Джемме, безвольно сжимавшей в руке бластер, и Дерек, завыв, оттащил его назад.  
– Мое, – прорычал он Эйдану в лицо и, проткнув горло когтями, вырвал шейные позвонки. Дерека обдало свежей кровью, он облизнулся, скинул тело к ногам и повернулся к Джемме.  
Та стояла, прислонив голову к стене. В тусклом освещении ярко и хищно горели желтые глаза – как сдвоенное солнце в системе Керреда. Дерек вытер щеку и горделиво оскалился, призывая оценить подвиг.  
Про второго близнеца он напрочь забыл. Вышедший на шум Итан был поумнее брата. Дерек моргнул, когда лазерный прицел заплясал по его левому глазу, и понял: ему не успеть, невзирая на все рефлексы оборотня.  
Выстрел осветил коридор, словно маленькая комета пронеслась и истаяла. Дерек мотнул головой, не понимая, почему он держится на ногах. Итан качнулся и упал прямо на тело брата. Дерек перевел взгляд и заметил крепко сжимающего бластер Стайлза. На лице у него застыло несвойственное ему спокойствие. Спустя мгновение он вздрогнул, взглянул на мертвых близнецов и пошатнулся.  
– Блядь, – выдохнул Стайлз. – О мой бог. Какого хуя я застрелил Итана? Мне следовало позволить ему убить тебя. Ох.  
Стайлз сглотнул и схватился за стену. Его накрывала паническая атака, Дерек видел, как он жадно хватает ртом воздух, слышал бешеный, все нарастающий стук сердца.  
– Меня отправят под трибунал… – пролепетал Стайлз. – Меня расстреляют. Я умру. Я здесь умру!  
– Стилински! – рявкнул Дерек, вспоминая старые времена, когда он был лидером своей группы. – Кадет Стилински, соберись!  
Стайлз тут же выпрямился, расправил плечи и послушно уставился на Дерека. Нахмурился и отмер.  
О большем Дерек и не просил. Он подошел к Стайлзу и положил ладонь ему на затылок.  
– Что мне делать? – шепнул тот, цепляясь за пояс штанов Дерека. В голосе слышалась нотка безумия. – Дерек, надо их куда-то деть! У меня есть утилизатор отходов. Или можно их закопать в лесу. Или…  
– Все знают, что они навещали тебя, – Дерек осторожно встряхнул его. – Стайлз, сосредоточься, ниточки приведут к твоему дому, дознаватели поймут, что отсюда они не уезжали.  
– Значит, я труп. Я вернусь в Аркатрац. Боже мой, – вот теперь от Стайлза запахло настоящим ужасом. – Я не смогу там снова. Дерек! Дерек, ты должен…  
– Что я должен? – резко спросил Дерек.  
– Я свалю все на тебя, – вдруг успокоился Стайлз. – Скажу, что это ты виноват.  
– А заодно объяснишь, почему ты вообще притащил в дом убийцу и позволил ему спокойно разгуливать, – согласился Дерек. – Блестящий план. Тебе впаяют преступную халатность, заплатишь штраф и отправишься служить на задворки мира, водя компанию с неудачниками и идиотами.  
Перспектива Стайлза явно не впечатлила. Он стал выглядеть на свои девятнадцать. Запутавшийся мальчик, привыкший, что его проблемы решает папочка.  
– Я могу тебе помочь, – сказал Дерек. – Я знаю, как тебе выпутаться.  
– И как же?  
– Э, нет, – Дерек отступил и мотнул головой. – Так дело не пойдет.  
– А как пойдет? – у Стайлза начали сдавать нервы. Он посмотрел на трупы и сжал пальцы в кулак.  
– Я помогаю тебе, ты помогаешь мне.  
– Что ты хочешь? – в глазах Стайлза появился деловой блеск.  
– Ты добьешься, чтобы с меня сняли обвинения, – Дерек понимал, что другого шанса не будет.  
Стайлз насмешливо расхохотался:  
– Придумай что-нибудь попроще!  
– Ты докажешь, что дело было сфальсифицировано. Что Питер Хейл – сумасшедший преступник, уничтоживший собственную семью. Что я его устранил, исходя из прав, которыми меня наделял мой мундир.  
Стайлз перестал смеяться. Теперь он глядел на Дерека цепко и внимательно.  
– У тебя есть хоть что-то, за что я смогу ухватиться?  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек. – Ты поговоришь с моим наставником в корпусе, он обладает определенным весом и умудрился остаться честным человеком. А если у Финстока откажет память, напомнишь ему о Гринберге. Поверь, он сразу начнет сотрудничать.  
– Ты хочешь обелить свое имя и вернуться на службу?  
Ебал он эту службу. Но другого пути нет. Либо он будет по-прежнему жертвой, либо станет хищником.  
– Да. Именно так.  
Стайлз, все еще удивительно спокойный, потрогал губы кончиками пальцев.  
– С одним условием.  
– Каким? – напрягся Дерек.  
Уже почти. Согласись и…  
– Ты на мне женишься. Я признаю тебя как моего партнера, получу разрешение на брак, и мы проведем церемонию.  
Такого поворота Дерек не ожидал.  
– Стайлз?  
– Я думаю о будущем, – процедил тот сквозь зубы. – Ну, блядь? По рукам? Я вытаскиваю твой зад, ты вытаскиваешь мой.  
Дерек прикинул. Он получит волю, положение, неплохие деньги и Джемму. Правда, заодно ему достанется бешеный Стайлз, но идеальных сделок не бывает.  
– Ладно, – Дерек сощурился. – А начнем мы с того, что ты снимешь с меня ошейник.  
Стайлз закатил глаза, нетерпеливо притопнул и дотронулся подушечкой пальца до идентификатора. Ввел код, еще один – и ошейник с тихим щелчком упал на пол. Дерек растер шею рукой.  
Отлично.  
– План! – поторопил Стайлз. – Они же скоро гнить начнут!  
– Они даже не окоченели пока, – фыркнул Дерек. – Как вышло, что они проснулись? Я думал, ты им что-то влил, раз готовился повеселиться?  
– Влил, – мрачно подтвердил Стайлз.  
– Токсикологию вместе с близнецами, что ли, прогуливал? – поддел его Дерек, вспомнив, как те пытались его парализовать.  
– И испанский, – Стайлз все больше нервничал.  
Дерек сжалился.  
– Ты знаешь начальника Службы правопорядка? Есть с ним прямая связь?  
– Конечно, Гаррет – папин давний друг.  
– Звони ему.  
– Ты спятил! – Стайлз воздел руки к потолку. – Сюда? Начальника СП? Чувак, ты рехнулся!  
– Нет. Наплети ему, что тебе срочно нужно его увидеть, убеди приехать в одиночку.  
– Что это даст? – возразил Стайлз.  
– То, что он не захочет предавать дело огласке. Он в возрасте?  
– Два года до отставки, – быстро ответил Стайлз.  
– Тем более, – Дерек кивнул на близнецов. – В его округе убивают двух особистов, виновник – еще один офицер, сын его близкого друга. Репутация, выслуга лет, все будет загублено в одно мгновение. Он поможет нам изобразить несчастный случай, а потом проследит, чтобы никто не лез проверять все слишком тщательно.  
Стайлз начал улавливать. Он закивал в такт словам Дерека, пульс перестал частить. К Стайлзу возвращалось его хладнокровие.  
– Должно сработать. Я свяжусь с ним и… – Стайлз неловко дернул плечом, - переоденусь.  
– Связывайся. Но переодеваться ты не будешь.  
– Охуел? – обманчиво ласково уточнил Стайлз.  
– Когда он приедет, ты ему скажешь почти правду, – Дерек чеканил каждое слово. – Что мы с тобой занимались сексом, во время которого на тебя была эта форма. Мы возвращались в спальню, чтобы продолжить свои развлечения, когда ты столкнулся с Эйданом и Итаном. Они стали тебя оскорблять и попытались изнасиловать. Защищая тебя, я убил их обоих, одного – когтями, второго – из твоего оружия.  
– Гаррет поймет, что мы лжем, – возразил Стайлз. – Он сообразит, что стрелял я.  
– Обязательно, – кивнул Дерек. – И это сделает историю правдоподобной. Люди верят тому, что грязно и непристойно, люди верят мелкой лжи. Она простительна. Гаррет догадается, что я тебя покрываю. Он увидит в тебе не спятившего парня, представляющего собой угрозу, а запутавшегося мальчика, сына его хорошего друга.  
– Я не верю, что у нас получится, – простонал Стайлз, как-то странно переступив ногами.  
– Получится, – Дерек опустил взгляд и увидел текущую по внутренней стороне бедра каплю своей спермы. – Действуй, Стайлз.  
Поколебавшись, Стайлз убежал к себе, связываться с Гарретом, а Дерек подобрал с пола ошейник. Надо предложить эспешнику перетащить трупы в аэроход и взорвать. Обычное дело. Молодые парни, переборщили с выпивкой, не справились с управлением. И ошейник пригодится. Теперь, когда он был деактивирован, Дерек знал, как извлечь взрыватель и установить его так, чтобы все выглядело несчастным случаем.  
Дерек равнодушно пнул по голени Итана, задавил звериный порыв помочиться на задранную добычу и спокойно, по-хозяйски, осмотрелся по сторонам.  
Хороший дом. Он здесь замечательно устроится.  
Дерек зевнул и зашагал к Стайлзу, больше не противясь инстинкту быть с ним рядом.

 

**Полгода спустя**

Дерек закрыл огромные раздвижные двери и приложил ладонь к цифровой панели, надежно запирая их со Стайлзом в номере для новобрачных.  
«Космоплаза» считалась лучшим местом для подобных торжеств, а Стайлз в кои-то веки полностью согласился с Джеммой, и они дружно настояли на пышной свадьбе. Дерек пытался слабо протестовать, но сдался под двойным напором. Он мог наорать на Стайлза, а вот Джемма вила из него веревки. Она начинала расслабленно кивать, улыбаясь и прижав руку к едва заметно округлившемуся животу, и Дерек сам сворачивал спор, убаюканный едва слышным, быстрым, как у мышки, сердцебиением их ребенка.  
Так что Дерек покорно вынес долгие бессмысленные разговоры с дизайнерами, встречи с шеф-поваром, с управляющим гостиницы и еще с целой тучей людей, большую часть из которых ему хотелось придушить.  
Потому что, конечно, их пара привлекала внимание, и от бродящих о них слухов было не избавиться.  
После того, как Гаррет помог им замести следы, Стайлз развил бурную деятельность. Помимо ниточки с Финстоком, он потянул и за другие, использовав унаследованное от отца влияние на людей. Неповоротливая бюрократическая машина начала крутиться и превратилась под конец в бешено машущую лопастями мельницу. У Стайлза ушло всего три месяца, чтобы дело Дерека было извлечено из архива и пересмотрено. Путем долгих дипломатических переговоров ситуация разрешилась выгоднейшим для всех образом. Дереку торжественно возвращалось его доброе имя и прежний статус, плюс он получал весомую денежную компенсацию за судебную «ошибку». Дерек, в свою очередь, подписал бумаги, которые гласили, что на самом деле пять лет в Аркатраце он выполнял какую-то смутную миссию, а вовсе не являлся осужденным преступником. Проводивший торги Стайлз выбил себе повышение – разумеется, вступить в силу оно должно было чуть позже, чтобы не вызвать лишних вопросов.  
В те дни Дерек очень мало видел Стайлза: лишь по вечерам они встречались, обменивались информацией, вместе ее анализировали и прикидывали, как половчее провернуть свои дела. Чуть больше времени он проводил с Джеммой. Стайлз настаивал на скорейшем заключении брака, а миротворец получал разрешение на свадьбу, лишь предоставив подтверждение, что носит ребенка. Поэтому по ночам насмерть замученный Стайлз уступал место Джемме, почти утратившей присущую ей стервозность. На ее место пришла девичья кокетливость и, порой, дикое упрямство. Убедившись, кто «котик» ее любит, она успокоилась, перестала переживать из-за злосчастного аборта и вела себя, как образцовая жена. Впрочем, иногда в ней просыпалась прежняя бессмысленная женская ярость, заставляющая провоцировать, цеплять и будить в Дереке зверя, но это и к лучшему. Ему всегда нравился огонек в постели.  
Джемма забеременела вскоре после того, как Дереку вернули его мундир. Весть о зачатии Дерек воспринял с громадным облегчением: Джемма изводила их со Стайлзом, переживая, что больше не сможет иметь детей. Но, получив своего малыша, унялась и с азартом взялась за планирование свадьбы.  
Дерека детали мероприятия волновали мало. Он восстанавливал свои связи и, стараясь не привлекать внимания, пробивал, кто же по-настоящему виновен в смерти сенатора Стилински. Дело шло медленно, но Дерек и не собирался спешить. Волки терпеливы.  
Пока их не заставляют много часов улыбаться незнакомым людям, постоянно ослепляя вспышкой.  
– Ну, – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы штанов и слегка выпятил грудь. – Как тебе?  
– Я надеюсь, мне больше никогда не придется через это проходить, – честно ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз кинул в него апельсином.  
– Плохой ответ, приятель, – он, не стесняясь, зевнул, потянулся и потер глаза. – А мне было дико скучно.  
– Неужели? Со стороны выглядело иначе, – не удержался от шпильки Дерек.  
После церемонии начался торжественный проем, и Стайлз, кажется, умудрился перекинуть парой слов с львиной долей гостей. И выглядел действительно заинтересованным.  
– Нет, эта херня меня бесит, – Стайлз снял мундир, повесил на спинку стула шейную ленту и подошел к Дереку.  
Тот приподнял брови, ожидая, пока придет Джемма. Дерек затруднился бы ответить, как он их различает. Джемма не все время строила глазки, а Стайлз в своих шуточках иногда дурачился похлеще его девочки, но внутренним чутьем Дерек всегда знал, кто перед ним.  
– Так и будешь стоять? – спросил Стайлз. – Или мне раздеться и лечь мордой в подушку? Дерек, алло, у нас первая брачная ночь!  
– Я помню.  
Он очень рассчитывал на хорошую еблю. Дерек был в подходящем настроении – немного утомленный произошедшими событиями, уставший от громадного количества людей, он хотел лечь со своей сладенькой умелой девочкой, приласкать ее и расслабиться сам.  
Но Стайлз топтался, оттягивая карманы дизайнерских брюк, и Дерек не понимал, что происходит.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз облизнул губы. – Я понял, придется озвучить. Сегодня ты спишь со мной.  
Дерек и не помнил, когда они последний раз трахались, не считая нелепого минета в ночь убийства. В Аркатраце, получается.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты задолжал мне нормальный первый раз, о’кей? – воинственно заявил Стайлз. – Так что давай, сейчас мы притворимся, что любим друг друга, и ты меня выебешь. Так понятно?  
Дерек нахмурился:  
– Джемму позови.  
– Что? – Стайлз недовольно поджал губы. – Она знает.  
Дерек молча скрестил руки. Стайлз, злясь, состроил презрительную физиономию.  
Появившаяся Джемма насмешливо улыбнулась. Дерек наклонился и поцеловал ее в уголок губ. Он не видел детку уже почти сутки.  
– Ты довольна? – спросил он и провел костяшками по животу.  
– Да, – Джемма прищурилась. – Милый, ты насчет Стайлза?  
– Конечно, – согласился Дерек, лениво размышляя, как так вышло, что теперь уже он никогда не говорит ей слова поперек.  
– Приласкай его, – сказала она. – Я не буду злиться.  
– Ладно, – Дерек проследил, как вернулся Стайлз.  
– Серьезно? – только что сиявшие нежностью глаза теперь излучали сарказм. – Спрашиваешь у нее разрешение засунуть в меня член? Ты подкаблучник.  
– Ты тоже, – вернул комплимент Дерек. – Ты же не стал признаваться психологу из Управления, что у тебя полный пиздец с головой, иначе бы тебя от Джеммы живо избавили. Но ты этого не хочешь, ведь бежишь к ней каждый раз, когда тебя кто-то обидит.  
– Каким ты бываешь пиздец унылым иногда, – недовольно застонал Стайлз. – Все? У тебя есть одобрение? Стайлз может получить свой законный секс?  
О да, Стайлз мог. Дерек давно ловил себя на мыслях, что ему хочется уложить Стайлза в койку. Он помнил, каким ершистым тот был в кровати, и это заводило не меньше раскованной сексуальности Джеммы.  
Стайлз был парнем, он лез доминировать, нарывался, и Дерек получал глубокое, пьянящее удовлетворение, вынуждая его лечь под себя.  
– Кстати, – Дерек почесал щетину. – Мы не будем притворяться, что мы друг друга любим. И я не собираюсь тебя ебать.  
Стайлз тут же раззявил рот, собираясь спорить, и, сообразив, вытаращил на Дерека глаза.  
Иногда он порядочно тупил.  
– А что ты со мной сделаешь? – вдруг очень робко спросил Стайлз.  
– Первая брачная ночь, – напомнил Дерек. – Будем заниматься любовью.  
Он пихнул Стайлза к столу, заставленному вазами с цветами. Тот присел на краешек, на щеках вспыхнул смущенный, мальчишеский румянец, и Дерека сорвало. Он поцеловал подставленные губы, провел по ним кончиком языка и полез дальше. Стайлз, вздрогнув, раскрылся и начал жадно, страстно целовать в ответ. Дерек, не отрывая от него рта, потянулся к своей рубашке, проклиная мелкие пуговички. Шумное, тяжелое дыхание Стайлза гипнотизировало, кровь прилила к члену, и Дерек обзавелся быстрым, болезненным стояком. У него даже на Джемму так не вставало.  
Стайлз застонал и полез расстегивать собственную рубашку. Дереку уже хотелось большего, чем поцелуи, но и оторваться ото рта Стайлза он никак не мог. Он чувствовал привкус корицы и немного – алкоголя, скользил языком по гладким зубам, ласкал небо и облизывал чужой язык. Стайлз закончил с рубашкой, схватился руками за голову Дерека, притягивая его к себе, а Дерек полез ему под рубашку, желая прикоснуться к голой коже.  
Вместо этого руки скользнули по гладкому прохладному шелку.  
Дерек выпутался из поцелуя, рыкнул, когда недовольный Стайлз, не желая его отпускать, прикусил ему губу, оттягивая ее к себе, и уставился на тоненькую белую комбинацию.  
– Что это?  
– Как что? – хмыкнул Стайлз и провел ладонью по груди, зацепив пальцами торчащий сосок. – Свадебное платье Джеммы.  
Член надавил на молнию брюк, Дерек с силой втянул воздух.  
– Красиво, – признал он.  
– Поверь, приятель, это еще не все, – игриво дернув бровями, шепнул Стайлз. – Тебя ждет дополнительный сюрприз.  
Дерек не особенно любил сюрпризы, но этот ему заранее нравился. Он снял со Стайлза рубашку, поцеловал голое плечо, перечерченное узкой лямкой, – как заживший шрам на загорелой коже – и взялся за брюки. Вытащил пуговицу из петлицы, расстегнул молнию и улыбнулся, увидев кружевные трусики. Джемме нравились все эти бабские штучки: она обожала цацки, оборки, дорогие ткани, пахучие притирания. И всегда уделяла особое внимание трусикам, одеваясь для их «свиданий». Хотя потом страшно ругалась: по большей части Дерека так бесили сложные завязочки и застежки, что он немудряще рвал дизайнерские изыски. Ругалась она, впрочем, не всерьез, Джемме льстила «пещерная дикость» мужа.  
Но видеть такую тряпку на Стайлзе ему было впервой. Дерек погладил ленточку, завязанную бантиком на бедре, Стайлз оторвался от стола, и штаны свалились к ногам. И Дерек чуть не потерял челюсть, уставившись на изящную подвязку на правой ноге Стайлза.  
Тот рассмеялся:  
– Недавно в шоу Марты Уидон обсуждали традиции древних времен, это…  
– Я знаю, – Дерек опустился на колени, Стайлз заткнулся и возбужденно засопел.  
Перед глазами Дерека оказалась проэпиллированная промежность. Розовая тяжелая мошонка и напряженный член, плотно сжатый трусиками, – он обязательно освободит его чуть попозже. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, дразня обоняние насыщенным запахом. Стайлз тек, как готовая к случке сучка. Дерек лизнул ему бедро повыше подвязки, посмотрел на Стайлза, кажется, забывшего, как дышать, и взялся зубами за кружево. Резинка с тихим щелчком поползла вниз, Стайлз крепко вцепился в край стола и застонал низким, грудным голосом.  
– Я сейчас кончу прямо так. Блядь, Дерек!  
Подвязка свалилась к штанам, Стайлз переступил через них и позволил Дереку снять с него носки. Дерек пощекотал ему пятку, Стайлз, хихикнув, чуть не свалился и опять застыл.  
– Расставь ноги, – Дерек махнул ладонью между колен Стайлза.  
Тот послушался, в воздухе еще гуще потянуло мускусом. Дерек погладил узкие бедра, целомудренно поцеловал Стайлза в живот и накрыл ртом красную мокрую головку, упиравшуюся в кружевной рисунок. Нитки наверняка давили на нежную плоть, доставляя боль и наслаждение.  
Стайлз недоверчиво простонал и толкнулся, уговаривая на большее.  
– Ты мне отсосешь? – не поверил он, цепляясь Дереку за волосы. – Ты же…  
– Что? – Дерек потерся кончиком носа о ствол. – Разве ты не подглядываешь за нами? Никогда не слышал, как Джемма просит ее полизать?  
– Я не… – Стайлз задрожал и закусил губу, покраснев, как раки, поданные на фуршете в честь их свадьбы.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся. Джемма была девочкой, и он был готов обслужить ее. Ему нравилось держать во рту солоноватую головку и посасывать ее, пока он лениво растягивал ей попку. Он никогда не трогал сам ствол, они играли, будто головка – это клитор, но Джемме и такой ласки хватало за глаза. Она выгибалась и кончала, яростно стискивая пальцы Дерека в себе. А иногда она, смущаясь, подставляла попку и просительно раздвигала ягодицы. Дырочка у нее была мягкая, нежненькая и чистенькая, и Дерек, в общем, с удовольствием, засовывал язык внутрь, обводил им стеночки и трахал ее вот так. После такого секса Джемма становилась совсем безвольная, сумасшедше счастливая, и Дерек мог ебать ее как угодно, она только мурлыкала и млела под ним, соглашаясь на любые фантазии.  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, поцеловал ему яички.  
– А? – Стайлз дернул бедрами.  
– Не смей кончать сразу, накажу, – предупредил Дерек.  
Он занялся его членом, посасывая и вылизывая, хватал губами, даже угрожал зубами и утробно зарычал, стоило Стайлзу забиться в предоргазменных судорогах.  
– Я же сказал тебе потерпеть, – Дерек оторвался от него, взял Стайлза за талию, довел до огромной, мягкой кровати и кинул по центру.  
Стайлз кляксой растекся по простыне. Расставил ноги, согнув их в коленях, поднял руки, заведя их за голову, и уставился на Дерека, безмолвно зовя присоединиться. Тот залез на кровать, снял с него комбинацию и глубоко, напористо поцеловал, сжав рукой член Стайлза. Это стало последней каплей. Стайлз выгнулся, кончая, и Дерек поймал его стоны ртом.  
– О мой бог! – Стайлз оторвал голову от подушки и уставился себе между ног.  
– Дерек, – поправил его Дерек.  
– Зверюга, – восхищенно шепнул Стайлз, блестя желтыми глазами.  
– Ага, – Дерек снял рубашку и сел на край кровати, чтобы избавиться от обуви и брюк.  
Стайлз, умненький, проницательный мальчик Стайлз, не стал трогать полные спермы трусики, зато бесстыже сжал темные сосочки и чуть оттянул их, дразня Дерека.  
– Ты прав, – по-детски лукаво согласился Стайлз. – Я за вами подглядывал. Я видел, как вы цепляли… Ну, на соски.  
Дерек хмыкнул. Джемма была девочкой с фантазией и удивила Дерека своей коллекцией игрушек. Сам он вполне мог довольствоваться обычной еблей, но Джемма желала драйва, и Дерек потихоньку втягивался. Вибромассажеры, шарики, перышки, ремни – они много что перепробовали.  
И, конечно, маленькие розовые зажимы на соски – Джемма их очень любила.  
– Да, – Дерек разделся, сразу сняв и трусы. – Хочешь попробовать?  
– Хочу, – с вызовом согласился Стайлз.  
– Не сегодня, – разочаровал его Дерек. – Джемма пока запретила. Боится что-нибудь повредить, бережет себя для маленького.  
Стайлз обиженно надулся:  
– Всего десять недель срок!  
– Ну, если ты ее уговоришь…  
И пытаться не станет, кто в здравом уме злит будущую мамочку.  
Дерек подполз к хмурому Стайлзу и успокаивающе поцеловал его в щеку.  
– Мы обсудим это с доктором, и, если он согласится, ты все получишь, – пообещал он. – Я устрою тебе даже пожестче, чем Джемме. Ты же не девочка, я не буду с тобой церемониться.  
Стайлз просиял, заулыбался и вдруг подозрительно насупился:  
– С чего это ты? Все следуешь совету Джеммы? «Приласкай его», да, Дерек? Не надо мне…  
– Идиот, – Дерек зло куснул его за шею.  
Перевернуть и впиться зубами как следует, сжать челюстями холку. Но это потом.  
– Я не идиот, – расстроено пробормотал Стайлз.  
– Еще какой, – Дерек потянулся к бантику на бедре и развязал ленту. – Я хочу тебя. Я очень давно тебя хочу.  
– Не только Джемму? – голос Стайлза звенел от напряжения.  
– Всех вас, – ласково сказал Дерек, целуя линию подбородка. – Ты же моя детка, Стайлз.  
Он стащил мокрые, испорченные трусики и отшвырнул их в сторону. Улегся на Стайлза сверху, и тот обхватил его ногами, прижимая к себе, оплетая конечностями, как огромный осьминог.  
– Скажи еще раз, – потребовал Стайлз, блаженно закатывая глаза.  
– Моя детка. Мой любимый сладкий мальчик. Мой страстный, горячий, злой, дурной мальчик, – лихорадочно зашептал Дерек в аккуратное ушко. – Мой Стайлз.  
Он потерся членом о влажную промежность и удивленно отстранился, услышав жалобный, тихий всхлип. Стайлз плакал, как ребенок, губы кривились, слезы текли быстрым прозрачным ручейком.  
– Все в порядке, – промямлил Стайлз, нелепо шмыгнув носом. – Я сейчас, я… ты пока можешь…  
Дерек, конечно, мог. Он на мгновение крепко-крепко сжал Стайлза, напоминая, что никуда не денется, никогда не бросит, и вытащил заботливо приготовленную смазку.  
Стайлз рыдал, выплескивая накопившееся напряжение, растирал по лицу слезы и моргал слипшимися темными ресницами. Дерек поцеловал его соленый, припухший рот, выдавил гель на пальцы и принялся за подготовку. У него был свой метод утешать.  
Стайлз действительно успокаивался, затихал и все больше откликался на медленные движения внутри. Дерек не торопился, растягивал так осторожно, будто у Стайлза был настоящий первый раз. И только когда тот нетерпеливо заерзал, выпрашивая ласку, Дерек раздвинул ему ноги, пристроил член и вошел, чувствуя, как радостно, счастливо его принимают.

***

Дженим лег на бок и посмотрел на задремавшего Дерека. Тишину в номере нарушала лишь очень тихая, расслабляющая музыка. Полумрак высвечивал белые фарфоровые вазы, полные экзотических цветов со всех уголков вселенной, Дженим видел брошенную на полу комбинацию Джеммы и сваленный неподалеку костюм Стайлза.  
Наконец-то они помирились. Дженим устал от вечных склок, обид и ревности. Кажется, они все-таки поделили Дерека и теперь перестанут закатывать скандалы, считая, кого и сколько раз он приласкал, как посмотрел, что сказал и кого больше любит. Мнение самого Дженима никто не слушал, хотя ему со стороны было видно: Дерек с одинаковым рвением холил свою девочку и ругался со своим мальчиком.  
Дженим присмотрелся к Дереку. Тот глубоко дышал, рука собственнически лежала на бедре Дженима – то есть Стайлза, ведь Дерек думал, что обнимает Стайлза. Муж выглядел спокойным, и Дженима это радовало. Дерек отказывался показаться врачам, утверждая, что полностью в порядке, но Дженим знал: ему требовалась помощь. Дерек винил себя за гибель семьи, у него остались кошмары после выполненных по приказу Управления операций, да и пять лет в тюрьме не сделали его жизнь лучше. Кроме того, Дженим отдавал себе отчет, что Дереку не просто строить отношения с человеком вроде него.  
Но Дженим не собирался меняться. Он нуждался в Стайлзе и Джемме.  
Стайлз появился, когда Джениму исполнилось пять и он в первый раз справил день рождения в окружении родственников, гостей и слуг, но без мамы и папы. Они были заняты, шел очередной важный саммит, новостные каналы трясло, – все боялись нового восстания – а Дженим, забившись в шкаф, рыдал от обиды. Тогда к нему пришел Стайлз. Он был тем, кого Джениму так отчаянно не хватало. Сорви-голова и фантазер, безрассудно смелый и находчивый, умевший обаять и заболтать до смерти. Дженим ожил вместе с ним, он все чаще позволял Стайлзу «играть», а сам наблюдал со стороны. Стайлз оброс друзьями и приятелями, люди липли к нему, искали его внимания. Дженим сначала беспокоился, но, увидев, как довольны родители, расслабился. Стайлз стал его вернейшим другом, братом, наставником. Стайлз умел увлечь своими идеями, и Дженим, поначалу тяготевший к занятию отца – политике, поддался его уговорам и записался в корпус. Стайлз бредил службой, мечтал о полных опасности миссиях и намеревался стать суперагентом. Дженим, поразмыслив, решил не спорить: мальчишке все равно нечего делать в Сенате, зато блестящий военный запросто сможет начать политическую карьеру, когда придет время.  
За что Дженим себя винил, так это за то, что они пропустили появление Джеммы. Впервые она показалась после смерти мамы. Дженим порой заставал себя обряженным в оставшиеся от матери платья, его лицо было вымазано косметикой, и он остро пах ее духами. Он списывал эти происшествия на шуточки Стайлза, тот ругался, утверждая, что это Дженим его разыгрывает, и ни один из них не придал значение происходящему.  
А вот Дерек случайно вытащил Джемму наружу, позволил ей расправить крылья и почувствовать себя нужной. Дерек дал ей имя, подарил личность, и Дженима, в отличие от Стайлза, не удивляла собачья преданность Джеммы своему котику. Джемма получила все, что хотела – любящего ее мужчину, внимание, а теперь еще и ребенка. Дженим не понимал, как они раньше обходились без Джеммы. Когда Стайлз вернулся после тюрьмы к своим, начался настоящий ад. Обычно подробности экзамена умалчивались, но, учитывая успехи Стайлза, о его «деле» говорили все, кому не лень. И гораздо больше людей интересовал не предотвращенный побег, а грязные, стыдные подробности. Дженим знал, как Стайлз переживал, вспоминая месяцы в тюрьме. Джемма помогала ему справляться. Джемма спасла их и в Аркатраце, когда Стайлз почти сломался. Она выгнала Стайлза подальше и, засучив рукава, взялась за работу. Джемма легко справлялась с проблемами обихода и без труда управляла Дереком. Последнее, кстати, Стайлза дико бесило. Джемма влезла в их шкуру, когда первая ненависть Стайлза схлынула, он привязался к своему насильнику, даже влюбился в него, поддавшись очарованию звериной силы и исходящей от Дерека жажды в его адрес. Но Джемма не подпускала его к своему мужчине, и Стайлз, скучая по любовнику, постепенно доходил до бешенства, вылившегося в дикий, варварский поступок. Дженим одобрил, что Стайлз вытащил Дерека из тюрьмы, но сделанный им аборт выбил из колеи всех. Джемма свалилась с затяжной депрессией, Джениму было просто не по себе, а Стайлз отказывался с ними обоими разговаривать, не отдавал тело и целыми днями строил планы, как отомстит Дереку.  
Дженим был рад, что месть в конечном счете не удалась. Дерек начисто переиграл Стайлза, и Дженим тогда по-настоящему оценил их выбор. Дерек был хорош. Умный, сильный, опытный и, что самое важное, любящий их обоих. Дженим знал, что поступил правильно, застрелив Итана. И очень удачно выбил из Дерека согласие на брак, решив, что больше такого удобного случая может и не представиться.  
Свадьба была блестящей идеей, самодовольно подумал Дженим. Когда Дерек открыл глаза Стайлзу на интригу, запущенную Управлением, Дженим едва не заболел. Его выпестованная мечта рушилась, он был раздавлен. Но потом, собравшись, он понял, что ничего не потеряно. Отец всегда умел обращать ситуацию в свою пользу. И Дженим сделает так же. Он превратит месяцы в Аркатраце в самую красивую историю любви Федерации. Два офицера находят счастье среди грязи и пороков. Юный неопытный чистый мальчик и умудренный жизнью мужчина, окруженный верными друзьями.  
Которых, кстати, пора вытаскивать. Особенно Джексона, Дженим чувствовал в нем замечательный потенциал. Он не дал Стайлзу отправить Волков на расстрел, заставил солгать, что они все являлись его информаторами, а виноват в побеге исключительно Дерек. За проявленное сотрудничество Волков перевели в Центральную тюрьму, настоящий санаторий по сравнению с Аркатрацем. Но срок не уменьшили. Впрочем, Дженим знал, как все поправить: заключенные могли подписать соглашение с Вооруженными силами и отдать Родине долг службой. Учитывая восстановление Дерека в правах и вернувшийся к нему мундир, Дженим добьется, чтобы все Волки попали в его новую группу.  
Утомленно вздохнув, Дженим встряхнул головой. Он еще успеет продумать все детально.  
Дерек пошевелился, теплые пальцы сжали бедро и расслабились. Дженим улыбнулся. Он чувствовал приятную расслабленность в теле, оставшуюся после секса. Джемма частенько пускала его понежиться, и Стайлз, получив свое, поступил так же. Дженим прислушался – Стайлз тихо болтал с Джеммой, подбиравшей имя малышу. Все выглядело мирно, и Дженим рискнул.  
В конце концов, он тоже женился на этом мужчине, как и они все.  
Дженим робко наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Дерека в губы. Он еще никогда этого не делал, ни с кем, и ощущение было совсем-совсем новым. Дерек приоткрыл рот, ответил – очень спокойно, как-то по-домашнему – и, поморгав, открыл глаза.  
– Джемма? – удивленно сказал он. И неуверенно, явно сомневаясь, попробовал: – Стайлз?  
Дженим качнул головой. Сердце застучало быстрее, он занервничал.  
– Нет, – тихо признался он. – Наверное, нам пора нормально познакомиться. Привет. Я Дженим.  
Только теперь, пережидая самые долгие в жизни секунды, Дженим понял, как он боится, что Дерек сейчас его отвергнет. Он подсмеивался над силой чувств Джеммы и Стайлза, и умудрился пропустить тот момент, когда сам по уши влюбился в их Дерека. Если он был на самом деле «их», а не Стайлза и Джеммы.  
Конечно, Дженим переживет, ему хватит обычного общения, но…  
– Привет, – Дерек приподнялся на локте и внимательно на него посмотрел. Прозрачные зеленые глаза стали ясными, наполнились мягкой нежностью. – Я уже думал, я никогда тебя не дождусь, Дженим.  
Теплая рука погладила его затылок, Дерек поцеловал Дженима и бережно уложил, устраиваясь рядом и обнимая. Дженим вздохнул, спрятал лицо у него в шее, успокаиваясь, и заметил, как Джемма и Стайлз улыбаются. Одна рассеянно и ласково, второй – с привычной Джениму доброй насмешкой.  
– Ты меня видел? Ты нас всех различаешь? – спросил Дженим, гладя литые мускулы плеча.  
– Конечно, – Дерек коснулся губами его виска. – Вас невозможно перепутать.  
Дженим закрыл глаза, переплел ноги с ногами Дерека и выдохнул.  
Дерек принимал их всех, и Дженим больше не чувствовал себя чужим или потерянным.  
Расколовшись на три самостоятельные личности, он наконец-то почувствовал себя цельным.  
И счастливым.

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть потрясающий клип от Римроуз, он лежит [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtXdELSROJo&feature=player_embedded).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Chronicles of Derek - 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737893) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
